Ifreet May Cry
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: Você já ouviu falar não? Na lenda de Sparda? Eu nunca acreditei. Eu pensava que era um conto de fadas infantil. Mas Sparda existiu. Como eu sei? Eu conheci os filhos de Sparda. Fic UA, baseado em Devil may Cry 3. Personagens OCC e originais meus.
1. Chapter 1

**Ifreet May Cry**

**Disclaymer: **Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pretencem. Eles pertencem ao Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Sério. Nadinha mesmo...

Ok... Primeiras informações a respeito desta fic. O Título se deve ao fato de que esta fic será uma adaptação de Devil May Cry 3 para o Playstation 2. O meu action/survivor-horror favorito. Por que começar pelo 3? Por que cronologicamente o DMC3 foi o primeiro da série. E eu não joguei os outros. Eu poderia ter comprado o 2, mas nãaaaaaao... O Panacão acabou trazendo um outro jogo horrível que nem lembro qual é... _"Depois eu compro..." _Affe... Anta... ¬¬

Em alguns dias eu vou poder ter um feeling do DMC4. Minha irmã ta voltando dos States com um PS3 (Que infelizmente não é meu é de uma amiga que encomendou), mas eu já pedi a ela pra trazer o jogo como presente pra minha amiga.

O Ifreet é mais como uma "marca registrada" de Ikarus-sama produções. A Liz vai aparecer nesta fic mas não será a protagonista. Os protagonistas serão Kanon e Saga (quem já jogou DMC3 sabe por que eu escolhi esses dois).

Vou tentar trabalhar bastante nesta fic embora eu esteja muito mais concentrado em Saint Seiya Extreme no momento. Mas prometo não deixar essa aqui às favas como a Mythology (Que eu ainda vou terminr ou não me chamo Ikarus-sama)!

Avisos e alertas: Os personagens aqui serão totalmente OCC (Pure-Petit-chan deve se amarrar).

Também, vou testar uma nova forma de escrita com a qual não estou acostumado, mas estou acostumando depois de escrever tantos capítulos para a Fic Toki no Senshi de Nala-dono... Gostaria que me dissessem se estou me saindo bem ok? ú.u

_Você já ouviu falar não ouviu?_

_Da lenda de Sparda?_

_Quando eu era pequena, meu pai contava histórias a respeito dele._

_Há muito tempo, em eras passadas, um demônio se rebelou contra sua própria espécie pelo bem da raça humana._

_Com suas espada, ele fechou o portal para o mundo demoníaco e selou as entidades malignas de nosso mundo humano._

_Mas como ele mesmo era um demônio, seu poder também foi aprisionado do outro lado._

_Eu nunca acreditei._

_Eu pensei que fosse um conto de fadas infantil._

_Mas eu descobri que esta suposta lenda, não era um mito afinal._

_Sparda existiu._

_Como eu sei?Bem... _

_Eu conheci os filhos de Sparda._

_Ambos..._

_Apesar do mesmo sangue de seu pai correr por suas veias, os dois se enfrentaram ferozmente como arquiinimigos._

_Parecia que eles sentiam uma espécie de prazer distorcido desta rivalidade entre irmãos._

_Mas no fim... Apenas um permaneceu de pé._

**-Prólogo-**

Um homem aparentemente jovem está revistando livros em uma livraria antiga. Usava roupas elegantes, como um lorde inglês. Os cabelos alvos e curtos arrepiados. E trazia uma enorme Katana na mão esquerda. Vestia um sobretudo azul muito elegante.

Procurava algo que não era fácil de encontrar. Entre os livros de magia e artes negras, ele parece desolado. Até que ouve passos caminhando em sua direção. Era um homem careca com um terno negro. Trazia um livro nas mãos. E seu rosto era assustador. Tinha um olho de cada cor. Um castanho e o outro verde, quase azul. Seu rosto era marcado por uma terrível cicatriz na face esquerda.

---Então... Você está procurando pelo livro das lendas antigas? Diz o homem misterioso.

---O conto do guerreiro demônio chamado Sparda? Ele completa.

O jovem com a katana, que folheava um livro sobre demonismo, fecha o mesmo e o coloca na prateleira ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

---Não é isto que estou procurando. Ele responde secamente. ---Deixe-me.

---Então pelo que está procurando? O segundo homem pergunta ignorando a ordem do primeiro. ---Um demônio que engravida uma mulher e esta da à luz irmãos gêmeos... Esta é a história... Não é?

O jovem saca sua espada numa velocidade sobre-humana e sem sequer olhar para o outro ele diz secamente.

---Deixe-me... Eu não pedirei uma terceira vez.

---As pessoas naturalmente temem o mau. No entanto... Ocasionalmente... Uma pessoa pode ser seduzida pelo mal... O segundo homem diz acariciando a espada e deixando que o sangue escorra de seu dedo ao tocar o fio.

O primeiro homem finalmente encara o segundo e guarda sua espada na bainha.

---Aonde quer chegar? Ele pergunta intrigado.

---Divida comigo. A história de Sparda... O segundo responde.

Algum tempo depois, os dois se dirigem a uma construção subterrânea que se encontra embaixo da cidade. Havia uma escadaria diante deles que parecia levar a uma espécie de torre.

---O método de ativação é como eu descrevi anteriormente... Deve ser uma tarefa simples pra você... Eu irei até a casa dele... Eu acredito que sei o paradeiro do item que procuramos... O segundo homem diz caminhando embora... ---Você deveria se livrar de qualquer obstáculo rapidamente...

Ao dizer isto, o homem desaparece nas sombras e vários demônios vermelhos com foices começam a surgir do chão. Eles cercam o primeiro homem, com suas foices incandescentes e grunhindo como animais.

O jovem defende três golpes dos demônios que saltavam sobre ele, com a espada embainhada e em seguida, com um saque rápido, um dos demônios é cortado ao meio. Os outros dois logo em seguida por golpes de espada tão rápidos que parecem invisíveis a olho nu.

O jovem é banhado em sangue e leva a espada de volta a bainha enquanto mais demônios brotam do chão. Novamente um demônio ataca, mas o jovem rapidamente se esquiva e contra-ataca. Ele repele outro sacando a espada e com golpes precisos de seus punhos, pés e espada ele começa a matar um a um.

Mas por mais que ele parecesse matar, mais e mais brotam do chão. Por fim, o jovem grita e corre em meio aos demônios desferindo golpes rápidos de espada e matando a todos. Seu cabelo agora molhado de sangue cai sobre os olhos. Ele embainha a espada nas costas e arruma o cabelo com as mãos deixando-os arrepiados pra trás novamente.

---Começou... Ele diz ao calmamente adentrar a torre.

**Capítulo 01 – A festa insana...**

Um apartamento simples. Recém alugado. Empoeirado e desorganizado. Tinha uma mesa no centro, com um telefone uma caixa de pizza e duas armas. Uma bateria encostada num canto. Um sofá e uma mesa de bilhar em outro. O telefone toca.

Um rapaz não muito musculoso e de cabelos alvos sai do banheiro. Estava usando só as calças jeans surradas e umas botas. Tinha luvas nas mãos que cobriam apenas parte dos dedos. Enxugava os cabelos com as mãos. Trazia um pingente pendurado no pescoço.

Ele vê a cadeira caída no chão e com um chute a manda ao ar e senta-se assim que ela cai no chão na posição perfeita para recostar os pés sobre a mesa. Ao bater os pés na mesa, o gancho do telefone é atirado ao ar e ele prontamente atende ao telefone.

---Foi mal... Ainda não estamos abertos para negócios... Ele joga o gancho de volta no telefone.

---Nem escolhi um nome pra esta espelunca e já estou recebendo ligações...

Ele leva a mão à caixa de pizza e pega uma fatia que degusta saborosamente. Em seguida, o homem careca com um livro adentra o escritório. Sem prestar muita atenção, o jovem apenas diz:

---Você também é um cliente? Se quiser usar o banheiro, fica a vontade... A privada fica nos fundos...

Ignorando as zombarias, o homem apenas caminha em direção a mesa no centro, passando pela mesa de bilhar e acariciando a madeira.

---Você é Kanon? Filho de Sparda? Ele pergunta ironicamente.

---Onde você ouviu esse nome? Kanon pergunta intrigado.

O homem se aproxima da mesa no centro e a toca.

---Do seu irmão... O homem olha para o pingente com um rubi preso ao pescoço do rapaz, como se quisesse devorá-lo (O pingente e não o Kanon ú.u). ---Ele enviou este convite para você... Por favor... Aceite-o...

Com um movimento rápido o homem vira a mesa. Kanon salta para o ar, caindo sobre a mesa virada e pegando suas pistolas nas mãos. Ele aponta para o homem misterioso mas ele não estava mais ali. Kanon desce da mesa, estende a mão pro alto e pega a caixa de pizza em pleno ar, deixando as fatias caírem perfeitamente sobre a caixa.

_**Nota do autor:**__ Estou descrevendo as cenas exatamente como elas são nos jogos e isso é só o começo do que o Dante... Erm... Kanon... É capaz de fazer.,.. Por isso que Devil May Cry é foda... ú.u_

---Convite hã? Kanon guarda a arma na cintura da calça às suas costas e pega uma fatia de pizza. Quando estava prestes a levá-la a boca, um grupo de demônios encapuzados surge do nada atravessando o corpo de Kanon com foices.

Mas Kanon não parecia afetado pelo ataque. Ele rapidamente esmurra um demônio que se faz pó e voa na parede enquanto kanon equilibra a cabeça do infeliz num dedo.

Como se nada houvesse acontecido, Kanon caminha em direção ao jukebox arrastando os demônios que se agarravam as foices. Kanon dá um chute com o calcanhar em um dos demônios que estava arrastando e joga a cabeça que segurava para trás. O demônio se desfaz em pó em pleno ar.

Em seguida ele remove a lâmina presa em seu peito, fincada pelas costas. Ele atira a lâmina no ventilador no teto que cai sobre os demônios matando-os.

---Esta festa está ficando maluca! Kanon diz apontando para o alto e em seguida levando o dedo ao botão de "Start" do Jukebox. ---Vamos detonar!

Nada acontece. Ele aperta repetidas vezes até ficar nervoso e descer o punho no jukebox amassando-o, mas finalmente ligando-o. Um som de Heavy-metal começa a tocar enquanto Kanon bate o pé no ritimo da música.

Kanon leva a fatia de pizza à boca e se vira pra lutar. Golpeando um demônio com a lâmina de foice ainda presa em seu braço, ele mata um. Chuta outro que vira pó no ato.

Dando socos e chutes que atiram os demônios pra todos os lados ele vai matando um a um. Em seguida ele saca a arma que levava na cintura e girando ela em seu dedo ele defende um golpe de foice. Chuta o demônio pra longe e atira na cara de outro. Um demônio que tenta ataca-lo pelas costas é pisoteado. Kanon sobe em cima dele e usa-o como se fosse um Skate, deslizando pela sala e pegando a outra arma no chão.

_**Nota do autor:**__ Eu falei que era só o começo... X.x_

Deslizando pela sala sobre o demônio, Kanon começa a distribuir tiros pra todos os lados.

---Há! Uhull! Kanon vibra enquanto destroça os demônios com balas.

Um deles desliza sobre a mesa de bilhar quebrando duas pernas. Kanon desliza sobre a mesa usando-a como uma rampa pra mandar o demônio longe. Ele cai sobre a mesa de bilhar...

Nota do autor: Essa parte é FODA!

...Virando-a, fazendo as bolas de bilhar passarem por ele. Kanon saca sua arma, atira numa delas, fazendo-a rebater em todas as outras em pleno ar e acertando os demônios. Sua espada enorme que estava repousada sobre a mesa cai em suas mãos. Ele a empunha com destreza, corta ao mesa de bilhar ao meio e a chuta sobre um demônio.

---O fim? Kanon diz com a espada apoiada nos ombros. ---Não aposte nisso...

Mais demônios surgem. Não leva muito tempo para Kanon se livrar de todos. Kanon está sentado sobre a mesa virada apoiando a espada com a ponta no chão e girando-a como se nada daquilo o abalasse. Ele olha ao redor. A barra estava limpa.

Kanon avista a caixa de pizza no chão e caminha até ela. Quando estava prestes a pega-la do chão, um demônio pisa sobre ela mas é imediatamente alvejado por uma bala e morre.

Kanon caminha até um cabide onde seu sobretudo vermelho estava pendurado e caminha pra fora do apartamento.

---Eu já estou até vendo... Parece que esta vai ser uma festa dos infernos!

Kanon chuta a porta da frente.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaymer: **Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pretencem. Eles pertencem ao Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Sério. Nadinha mesmo...

Olá... Desculpem pelo atraso nas postagens desta semana. Foi uma semana meio corrida pra mim. Não pelo serviço por que eu não fiz bulhufas no trampo, exceto ler meu novo livro (O Silmarilion de Sir J. R. R. Tolkien e Tenjou Tenge ú.u). O livro foi um presente de uma amiga. Eu dei um daqueles gatinhos de pelúcia super Kawaii-fofos que parecem gatinhos de verdade pra ela (Pure-Petit-chan ia adorar, eu creio) que vendem na Leitura Book-store e ela me deu o livro. Legal né?

Além disso, minha irmã voltou dos States com uma bagulhada de jogos de PS2 pra mim que eu não conseguia achar nem a pau pros lados de cá. Paguei uma pequena fortuna por eles, mas valeu a pena... ú.u

Mas, deixando de lado a divagação, dia 17 foi meu aniversário. E neste sábado dia 19 foi a comemoração. Chamei um pessoal aqui em casa pra um comes e bebes e muita conversa jogada fora (Como eu não bebo fico olhando o pessoal bêbado dar pala pela casa XD).

Hoje foi o almoço com a galera, Soul Calibur 3 o resto de tarde e finalmente um pouco de dedicação às minhas fanfics. Ufa... Satisfações dadas, vamos às reviews.

**pimentel:** Nunca jogou? Ta esperando o que rapaz? Vai jogar! Ò.Ó

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Adora OCC's? Tá no lugar certo! Bom, vou confiar nos instintos do seu namorido (XD) e tentar procurar por DMC1. Eu vi o DMC2 sendo vendido numa leitura quando fui comprar meu livro, mas 80 dinheiros? Ouch! Fica pra próxima... X.x

Sobre a personalidade do Kanon eu escolhi ele exatamente por que a galera sempre escreve ele zoadão assim! XD

**Scorpion Math:** Valeus pelos elogios. Eu também estou procurando pelos primeiros jogos da série. Eu vasculhei por todo lado até achar a série completa de Onimusha. Quem sabe não acho a de DMC2 também? XP

Chega de conversa! Capítulo! Quase uma página só de falação tosca!

**Capítulo 02 – A torre...**

A porta sai voando pela rua afora. Arua estava devastada de escombros e veículos virados e destruídos. Kanon sai de seu escritório carregando a espada em uma mão, e o sobretudo na outra. Ele caminha pro meio da rua, onde demônios com mantos e foices esperavam por ele. Kanon olha pra seu escritório, todo destruído e se enfurece.

---Merda... Vocês detonaram a minha loja... E eu nem tinha dado um nome ainda!

Kanon se volta para os demônios, aponta a espada e diz em tom desafiador.

---Vocês vão pagar por isso!

Kanon atira a espada pro alto e veste o sobre-tudo.

_**Nota do autor:**__ Não há modo de descrever o que o Dante faz para vestir esse sobretudo nesta cena. Por favor. Vejam o vídeo no youtube. Procurem por Devil May Cry 3 mission 02 cutscene... ú.u_

Logo a espada cai gentilmente na mão de Kanon, ele a maneja e bate a ponta da espada no chão. Kanon dá um espirro com a poeira levantada e o chão começa a tremer.

Kanon se vira somente a tempo de ver seu escritório ruir completamente. Ele está boquiaberto. Todas as suas últimas economias foram gastas naquele escritório.

Kanon se vira, aponta a espada para os demônios, morrendo de raiva e diz:

---Eu espero que vocês tenham o bastante pra cobrir tudo isso!

Kanon se movimenta em alta velocidade e desfere um pesado golpe de espada contra um demônio que o atacava. Outro que pulava por trás é rechaçado com um chute. Dante gira a espada cortando e arremessando demônios pra todos os lados e a guarda nas costas. Em seguida ele saca suas pistolas e aponta para os demônios que restaram.

_**Nota do autor:**__ As armas de Dante tem nomes. E aqui as de Kanon também terão. A espada que Dante/Kanon usa se chama Rebellion (Rebelião). Uma lembrança do pai dele(s). As pistolas personalizadas de Dante/Kanon se chamam Ebony & Ivory (Ébano & Marfim). Razão desta nota é que eu posso passar a chamá-las assim futuramente uma vez que Dante/Kanon conseguirá obter novas armas no decorrer da história. Aqui ele não obterá todas as armas de fogo uma vez que a situação como algumas delas são encontradas (como a Spiral) por exemplo são completamente desprovidas de sentido lógico. Sério... O que aquele rifle anti-tanque estava fazendo naquele lugar na missão XX que não lembro qual é? Não faz sentido... ú.u_

---Engulam isso seus miseráveis!

Kanon caminha entre os demônios esvaziando suas armas. Os tiros são certeiros e mortais. Os demônios que tentam pular pra cima de Dante são interceptados em pleno ar e tão baleados que eles pairam em pleno ar (_**NA:**__ Sério. Em Devil May Cry 3 isso acontece_ ú.u).

Em seguida Kanon chuta um deles contra um carro e assim que ele cai no chão, Kanon pisa em cima dele e começa a atirar.

---O problema com vocês é que são cabeça dura demais! Mas aqui está o remédio pra este mal!

Kanon chuta o demônio pra longe que se desfaz ao se chocar contra uma parede.

Kanon ouve um grunhido estranho como uma lamentação surgindo atrás de si. Ele se depara com um demônio horrendo carregando uma esfera horrenda e distorcida em seus braços. Ele caminhava como um zumbi na direção de Kanon que já pressentia perigo.

Kanon salta pra longe rolando no chão e disparando contra a esfera várias vezes. A esfera começa a brilhar até o ponto de explodir matando todos os demônios em volta.

---Malditos! Não sabia que tinham esse truque na manga!

Kanon caminha entre os demônios atirando com suas pistolas, se esquivando e chutando pra longe os inimigos que se aproximam. Kanon guarda as armas nos coldres em suas costas e saca a espada. Os demônios grunhem. Preparam as foices. Kanon está segurando a espada com firmeza.

Quando os demônios atacam, ele gira a espada cravando um deles e atirando-o contra os outros. Kanon salta e finca a espada nas costas de um demônio, o ergue do chão, chuta-o contra um carro destruído, saca uma das pistolas e fuzila-o _(__**NA:**__ Estou dando asas a imaginação pra encher lingüiça aqui... Não reparem..._ ú.u).

De repente um vulto enorme salta pelos prédios chamando a atenção de Kanon. O vulto se teletransporta de vez em quando. Sumindo de um lugar para aparecer em outro.

---Mas que merda é essa agora?

Kanon aperta o cabo da espada firme. Seguindo os passos do demônio que surge diante dele, girando a foice e desferindo um golpe. As armas de Kanon e do demônio se chocam uma vez, o demônio desfere mais um golpe, Kanon salta rapidamente para o alto esquivando o ataque e desferindo um golpe pesado de espada. Ele começa a retalhar o demônio, mas a criatura parecia ser imaterial por baixo do manto. Mas de uma coisa Kanon tinha certeza. Os gritos proferidos pelo monstro eram gritos de dor.

A criatura desaparece. Kanon guarda a espada nas costas e saca as pistolas apontando-as para o vazio. Nada acontece. Silêncio. Uma espécie de distorção espacial acontece no chão e o demônio salta para fora girando a foice e quase atingindo Kanon. Kanon rola pelo chão e começa a disparar contra o demônio que desaparece em pleno ar. Novamente ele ouve um barulho e sente a distorção. Desta vez o demônio surge atrás dele tentando repetir o mesmo ataque. Kanon evita o golpe saltando para o alto. O demônio tenta repetidas vezes atingir Kanon, mas ele apenas esquiva e continua atirando.

Na última tentativa, Kanon saca a espada e atira para o ponto de onde o demônio estava saindo. A espada crava o demônio em uma parede. Kanon começa a fuzilar o demônio com as duas armas, mas ele se agarra à parede e começa a escalá-la fazendo com que a espada o rasgue ao meio. Mas aparentemente isso não impediu o demônio de fugir a toda velocidade que conseguia. Kanon saca uma pistola e aponta para o monstro esperando alveja-lo, mas desiste.

Ele guarda a pistola de volta no coldre e sai caminhando em direção as ruas da cidade. Neste exato instante, um terremoto acontece. A terra se parte. Uma enorme torre, mario que qualquer prédio já construído pelo homem, de tamanho tal que faria os maiores arranha-céus parecerem casebres, sai do chão.

No topo da torre, o jovem de katana na mão está parado olhando na direção do escritório do Kanon, como se soubesse que ele estava vendo.

Nas ruas da cidade, Kanon caminhava olhando pra enorme torre. Ele abre os braços enquanto diz.

---Já faz um ano desde que nos vimos pela primeira vez... Aonde o tempo foi parar? Com certeza você tem uma diversão planejada pra mim... Não é Saga!?

Kanon caminha pelas ruas na direção da Torre.

Continua...

PS.: Este capítulo foi curtinho né? Foi mals... Mas é por que esta missão é curtinha... É só o Dante preso em um espacinho limitado, cercado de demônios e matando geral.

Logo os capítulos se tornarão maiores. Eu não sei se vou conseguir fazer um capítulo pra cada missão do jogo (Pois são 20 ao todo e muitas se resumem a coleta de itens pra abrir portas e novos caminhos, etç), mas prometo cobrir os principais pontos do jogo, como todos os chefes (Que são um desafio a parte, muito legais, originais e que creio gerarão uma divertida leitura) e o mais importante, todas as Cut-scenes (Aqueles videozinhos que rolam entre missões que mostra o Dante em toda sua fodasticidade). ú.u

Anyway... Thanks for reading it and see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaymer: **Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pretencem. Eles pertencem ao Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Sério. Nadinha mesmo...

Ufa... Que correria... Este capítulo teria saído antes gente, mas acabei esquecendo de escrever no sábado e no domingo, eu sai pro cinema com minhas amigas sem terminar ele. Terminei de madrugada correndo pra postar. Ufa... Este ta maior que o último e com mais ação. Já temos a apresentação do primeiro "chefão" do jogo e muita adrenalina pro Kanon!

E também a trama se desenvolve mais um pouco. Uma certa personagem que vocês já conhecem dá as caras!

Sem delongas que falta menos de 20 minutos pra eu ir dormir...

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Você conseguiu fazer o que eu não consegui. Sou péssimo em descrições. Recomendo a quem não jogou e que esteja lendo, procurar as cut-scenes do jogo no youtube... ú.u

Valeu pela mãozinha Pure-Petit! Que bom que está gostando do Kanon! Eu estou captando o espírito Dante certinho! XP

**pimentel:** Eu não gosto muito de alterar a história. Por isso que minhas fics sempre tem Pegasus, Atenas, Dragões, Cisnes... Mas vou pensar no caso. Claro que se eu for transcrever o jogo do jeito que é, nem terá diálogos nessa fic. Só textos imensos de pancadaria e tiroteio (Creio que já está caminhando pra esse lado... X.x)

**Scorpion Math:** Próximo capítulo aqui! Desculpe a demora. Mas estou começando a ter vida social de novo! XD

**Capítulo 03 – Cérberus... O Guardião da Câmara de Gelo...**

Saga permanece de pé sobre a torre observando o mundo abaixo. O homem misterioso com o livro se aproxima. Sem olhar pra trás Saga sente sua aproximação.

---Arkhan...

---Então? Isto não o excita? A "Tamen-ni-guru" ressucitou... –O homem diz caminhando em direção a Saga.

_(__**Nota do autor:**__ "Temen-ni-guru" é o nome da torre ok? ú.u)_

---A grandiosa, que uma vez governou sobre a Terra como mediador entre o mundo dos homens e o mundo dos demônios. Não é uma vista magnífica? As maiores mentes de seu tempo, aqueles que reverenciaram o mal, construíram este glorioso edifício. Agora, após dois milênios de confinamento, ela pode finalmente cumprir o propósito para qual fora designada...

---Isto... Não é de meu interesse... –Saga responde rispidamente. ---Ele o tem?

---É claro... Ele está cuidando muito bem dele. –Responde Arkhan. ---Afinal... É a única lembrança deixada pela mãe que ambos perderam...

---Mas ele não faz idéia de seu verdadeiro poder? –Saga pergunta observando o pingente que traz no pescoço.

Neste exato momento, o demônio que Kanon enfrentou salta diante de Saga uivando feito uma besta do inferno. Saga dás as costas a criatura que o observa, com ódio intenso nos olhos.

À medida que Saga se afasta, o demônio caminha em sua direção até que Saga saca sua espada Yamato, a gira em torno do corpo com destreza impecável e velocidade sobre-humana e em seguida a embainha novamente.

Saga retoma seu caminho enquanto o demônio se desfaz em pó e cai da torre. Arkhan apenas observa os restos do demônio serem carregados pelo vento.

Enquanto isso, nas ruas, uma garota jovem de cabelos ruivos observa a torre em uma moto. Ela tinha armas presas à cintura, às pernas e uma bazuca amarrada às costas. Sentada sobre a moto ela observa a torre enorme.

---Eu o encontrei...

Totalmente alheia aos demônios que a espreitam, ela acelera a moto fazendo com que chamas saiam do escapamento e corre pelas ruas da cidade. As chamas atingem os demônios e os reduzem a cinzas enquanto ela acelera pelas ruas da cidade.

Enquanto isso Kanon caminhava pelas ruas destruindo demônios com suas armas e espada. Novos demônios surgiam a cada passo que ele dava. Agora sobre os prédios haviam demônios que pareciam aranhas com braços giratórios que atiravam flecahs de energia sobre as ruas. Kanon avança evitando a chuva de flechas de luz que caia sobre ele, salta apóia sobre as paredes e cai sobre os monstros sacando sua espada e cortando-os em pedaços. De onde estava, ele saca suas armas e começa a atirar nos demônios que corriam pelas ruas.

---Pragas malditas... É como exterminar baratas... Pois eu tenho o inseticida certo pra vocês.

_(__**Nota do autor:**__ Dante parece ter munição infinita para suas armas. Então, nem vou me dar ao trabalho de mostrar ele recarregando ok? ú.u)_

-Após fazer a limpeza por ali, Kanon salta de volta para as ruas e caminha pra dentro de um bar pois as ruas estavam bloqueadas por destroços.

Dentro do bar, havia uma saída, mas parecia bloqueada por uma espécie de campo de força vermelho que atacava Kanon projetando uma mão horrenda e fantasmagórica, caso ele se aproximasse.

---Que porcaria é essa?

Kanon de repente sente uma energia flutuando atrás de Juke-boxes. Ele quebra os Juke-boxes com sua espada e encontra uma espécie de roda com varias tochas ao seu redor. As tochas pareciam reagir a energia demoníaca da espada. Kanon golpeia a roda uma vez acendendo uma das tochas. Ele começa a golpear a roda várias vezes até que todas as tochas estão acesas.

O campo de força que bloqueava a passagem desaparece com um uivo de agonia parecido com o clamor de várias almas atormentadas. Próximo a porta havia uma espécie de espingarda de pequeno porte. Kanon a pega. Parecia carregada.

Kanon atravessa a porta e chega a uma boate de strip-tease. Toda revirada e abandonada. Demônios começam a surgir de todos os cantos.

---Ora, ora... Parece que eu vou ter um pouco de trabalho com vocês... Podem vir!

Kanon começa a disparar contra os demônios enquanto corria para o palco. Ele guarda as armas e saca a espada cortando os que saltavam sobre ele. Em seguida ele salta em direção ao poste do palco, o agarra com as mãos e gira chutando os demônios. Kanon vibrava de emoção a cada golpe desferido.

Em seguida ele cai de pé próximo a saída. Um demônio salta sobre ele como uma cobra dando o bote. Ele saca a espingarda e atira mandando o demônio pra longe.

---Heh... Gostaram dessa?

Os demônios olham apreensivos. Cercam Kanon olhando-o com ódio. Kanon apenas saca a espada e aponta pra eles.

---Venham seus otários... Querem encarar?

Alguns minutos depois a boate está ainda mais arrasada do que estava antes. Kanon caminha até a saída. Um demônio se esgueira por trás dele e Kanon explode sua cabeça com a espingarda sem olhar pra trás.

Dando um sorrisinho cínico Kanon chega às ruas novamente. Mas do outro lado dos escombros que bloqueavam sua passagem. Está agora diante da Torre imensa. Ele adentra a torre, abrindo os imensos portões. Caminha pelo salão principal. Estranhamente coberto de gelo por todos os lados.

A porta do outro lado da câmara parecia bloqueada por um imenso bloco de gelo. Ao se aproximar, Kanon sente a terra tremer. O bloco de gelo se parte revelando uma imensa escultura de gelo na forma de um cão demoníaco de três cabeças.

O gelo se parte e pedaços enormes voam em direção a Kanon que apenas saca a espada mantendo-a diante de si e partindo o bloco de gelo em dois. Cada pedaço voa pra um lado e Kanon retorna a espada às costas.

Um enorme cão de três cabeças com uma voz assustadora e demoníaca avança sobre Kanon, mas ele parece preso a correntes ligadas a cada uma das cabeças.

---Saia agora mortal! Sua raça é proibida nesta terra! Vocês que não tem poder não são dignos de pisarem aqui! –A criatura diz ameaçadoramente.

---Wow... Eu nunca vi um vira-lata falante antes... Sabe... Em um show de cães, você com certeza tiraria o primeiro lugar. –Kanon zomba.

---Você um mero humano zombando de mim? –O demônio responde furioso.

Em seguida ele cospe uma rajada de ar frio em Kanon que congela tudo em seu caminho. Chega a congelar até mesmo a porta por onde Kanon entrou, selando a torre.

Kanon que saltara no último instante pra evitar o ataque cai de pé no chão como se nada houvesse acontecido.

---Calminha aí Totó... Que tal eu te levar pra dar um passeio? Vamos lá cãozinho... Vamos lá...

Kanon diz zombando do demônio mais uma vez. Batendo as palmas das mãos como se estivesse realmente chamando a um cãozinho de estimação. Cerberus se enfurece ainda mais.

---Você se arrependerá disto seu verme!

---Tá na hora do show...

Kanon dá pulinhos como se fizesse um aquecimento. Soca o ar várias vezes como se praticando seus golpes e em seguida provoca Cerberus com um gesto.

---Venha!

Kanon se afasta do monstro atirando com Ebony & Ivory. Aos poucos ele vai quebrando o gelo que cobre a cabeça do monstro como se fosse uma espécie de carapaça.

As balas atingem as cabeças de Cerberus, mas para ele não passavam de um desconforto. Cerberus dá um rugido e com uma das cabeças ele cospe blocos de gelo. Dante consegue se esquivar de alguns, destruir outros com suas armas. Mas quando chegava ao outro lado do salão outra cabeça disparava uma rajada de gelo que procurava congelar todo o local. Kanon saltava e continuava atirando em pleno ar.

A terceira cabeça uivava fazendo gelo desmoronar do teto como estacas gigantes. Kanon rola no chão e por pouco não é esmagado. Mas em compensação, se aproximara demais de Cerberus para receber um golpe com a pata que o mandara longe. Cerberus salta como um cão faminto sobre Kanon.

Ele saca sua espada e defende-se da mordida desferida pelo demônio. A bocarra é presa pela espada. Kanon pega a espingarda e atira no olho do demônio que cospe a espada no chão. Kanon a pega novamente enquanto as correntes rebocavam Cerberus de volta para o portão. Enquanto era rebocado, Kanon pega a espada e começa a desferir golpes contra a cabeça do monstro.

---Vou arrancar sua cabeça uma por uma vira-lata!

---Maldito! Vai pagar pelo meu olho!

O monstro tenta golpear Kanon novamente, mas ele salta e crava a espada no pescoço de Cerberus. O monstro se contorce, urra de dor. Mas Kanon consegue cravar a espada até o cabo, varando o pescoço da criatura e deslizando até o chão. Puxando o cabo da espada para decepar a cabeça do monstro que explode em pleno ar.

O monstro ataca Kanon com uma mordida desferida por outra cabeça. Kanon está preso entre as mandíbulas do monstro, exercendo toda suas forças pra conter os dentes que procuravam devoram-lo.

---Desista verme! Você será meu jantar! O primeiro em dois mil anos!

---Espero que... Você tenha... Comido... Muita fibra pra digerir isso... Cara!

Kanon saca uma de suas armas e começa a dar tiros no céu da boca do monstro que o cospe no chão. Em seguida o monstro dispara uma rajada de gelo pela boca que congela Kanon. A saliva que cobria o corpo de Kanon é imediatamente congelada.

Aos poucos o gelo começa a tremer e trincar e Kanon se livra.

---Argh... Que cheiro é esse? Já ouviu falar de Balas de Menta? Sem contar que eu vi um monte de tártaro nos seus dentes? Isso pode causar sérios problemas de gengivite!

Com um urro de ódio, o monstro novamente ataca Kanon com uma de suas garras, mas ele rebate com a espada, saca um revólver e começa a atirar numa das cabeças.

Ele atira até que o monstro se enfurece e avança sobre ele. Kanon voa contra a parede e cai no chão sangrando.

---Tá legal... –Ele diz enquanto se levanta. ---Você pediu por isso!

Kanon se guarda a espada. Saca as armas e corre em direção a Cerberus atirando em cada cabeça com uma arma. O monstro tenta abocanha-lo, mas ele salta o mais alto que pode. Guarda as armas e saca a espada. Ele cai com a espada sobre a outra cabeça cravando-a no chão. As correntes que puxavam Cerberus começam a arrancar a cabeça que fora cravada até que cabeça é separada do corpo.

Reunindo toda a sua força, Kanon golpeia a cabeça restante com um soco que manda Cerberus de volta pro lugar de onde veio.

Cerberus quase atinge o portão, mas desta vez ele para e observa Kanon.

---Você... Não é humano é?

---Quem sabe? Nem eu mesmo tenho certeza...

---Independente disto... Você provou sua força... Eu reconheço sua habilidade... Eu reconheço sua habilidade... Tome minha alma e siga em frente... Você tem minha bênção!

Com um uivo, Cerberus destrói o próprio corpo. Sua alma paira no ar, como uma estrela cintilante azulada que lentamente se aproxima de Kanon. Ele estende a mão até a estrela e uma espécie de barra tripla feita de gelo surge em suas mãos.

Kanon dá um sorriso de satisfação e testa a arma, girando-a em torno do corpo. Manipulando as barras como um verdadeiro mestre das artes marciais. Até que ele se dá por satisfeito com seu novo "brinquedo".

---Fácil demais... –Kanon diz sorrindo pra si mesmo.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaymer: **Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pretencem. Eles pertencem ao Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Sério. Nadinha mesmo...

Reviews... Vamos lá.

**Stella-chan:** E não vou mandar este também, por que acabei de escrever e estou postando. Mil perdões... Mas esta fic ta meio que fugindo do controle... Todas elas estão fugindo do controle! Sorry! X.x

**Capítulo 04 – A moça... O Palhaço...**

Kanon caminha até o portão enorme que era guardado por Cérberus quando uma garota numa moto chega saltando através de uma janela sobre o portão de entrada.

A moto estava para cair sobre Kanon, mas ele salta por cima dela dando uma boa olhada na garota.

Ela freia a moto permanecendo de costas para Kanon enquanto ele se aproxima como se nada houvesse acontecido.

---" Você vai para a festa também? Qual a pressa? Não recebeu um convite?"

A garota sem olhar pra trás apenas pega a bazuca que trazia nas costas e atira na direção de Kanon. Ele se esquiva do míssil se inclinando pra trás (Igualzinho o Neo em Matrix) leva um pé ao míssil e começa a surfá-lo através da sala (_**NA:**__ Sem brincadeiras. Ele realmente fez isso_).

---"Wow! Uhul!" Kanon vibrava enquanto fazia suas acrobacias.

Em seguida ele salta do míssil até o chão. O míssil explode no teto enquanto Kanon se dirige a garota com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

A garota se vira pra ele finalmente. Kanon nota as cores diferentes em cada olho. Um azul o outro castanho. Ela acelera a moto e salta por cima de Dante passando pelo buraco que fez no teto e desaparecendo.

---"Isso fica melhor a cada momento..." Kanon suspira e caminha em direção a entrada.

Sobre a Torre, Saga e Arkham conversam um com o outro. Saga ainda permanecia parado sobre a torre, observando o mundo abaixo com completam indiferença.

---"Parece que temos um convidado indesejável..." Saga afirma com desdém.

---"É mesmo?" Arkham responde sem demonstrar surpresa folheando seu livro.

---"Uma mulher. Uma humana."

---"Temo que eu deveria pedir a esta 'penetra' pra partir... É isto que você quer..."

Arkham se levanta de onde estava sentado.

---"Na verdade, eu tenho familiaridade com esta mulher..."

Arkham começa a caminhar para o interior da torre.

---"Uma tempestade se aproxima..."

Enquanto isso, Kanon adentra a torre. Seu interior é um enorme salão. De cada lado a escadarias que levam a um caminho espiral com portas distribuídas por todos os lados. Uma das portas que se encontra logo no início de uma das escadas está protegida por uma espécie de parede fogo místico.

---"Isso vai ser um saco... Já estou vendo... Bem... Se não dá pra passar por aqui..."

Kanon começa a correr pela rampa espiral a procura de uma entrada. Ele adentra a primeira porta que vê e começa a ouvir os gritos de agonia dos demônios que começam a surgir a sua frente.

Ele imediatamente saca suas pistolas.

---"Vamos começar tudo de novo? Beleza..."

Kanon sobe as escadas descarregando suas armas nos demônios. Em outro lugar, a garota caminha lentamente com armas nas mãos procurando por demônios. Um rugido baixo é ouvido atrás de si e um enorme demônio com uma foice aparece atrás dela. De longe, Arkham a observa com um sorriso no rosto.

---"Há quanto tempo..." Ele sussurra pra si mesmo.

De volta ao lugar onde Kanon estava ele já eliminara todos os demônios que o atacaram. Na sala onde chegara, havia duas escadas que levavam a uma porta. Ao lado da porta uma caminho com estátuas que circulava a sala levando a um mecanismo e a uma espécie de altar cercado por uma gaiola de ferro. Kanon podia ver algo dentro da gaiola, mas obviamente não podia pegar o conteúdo agora. Ele passa pela porta que antes estava selada por um força mística até chegar a uma sala com quatro suportes de metal. Do outro lado da sala havia um circulo que novamente parecia reagir ao poder de sua espada.

Kanon golpeia o circulo até que as chamas sejam acendidas. Uma parte do chão, entre os quatro suportes de metal começa a se mover como um elevador e Dante sobe por ele. Ele chega a um lugar cheio de engrenagens brilhantes. A sala era pequena. Cercada por grades. Alguns canos passavam pelo teto.

---"Hora de testar meu brinquedo novo!"

Kanon sente demônios aparecendo no ar. Estes inalavam ar e cuspiam uma rajada de areia pelo peito. Kanon se esquiva do golpe, saltando por cima deles, desferindo golpes com a barra tripla Cerberus. Eles às vezes desaparecem, reaparecem atrás de Kanon e disparam rajadas de areia nele. A rajada é potente o bastante pra mandar Kanon voando contra uma parede.

Ele se levanta, atira a espada na direção do demônio que o atacou e o crava na parede. Ele agoniza até virar pó. Kanon segura outro com a corrente de Cérberus e saca uma pistola atirando na cara dele. Ele gira o monstro com a arma e a atira em direção dos outros demônios derrubando todos no chão. Em seguida ele concentra sua energia demoníaca na arma e bate no chão com duas barras fazendo estacas de gelo brotarem do chão atingindo os demônios.

Após exterminar os demônios aqui, ele passa pela porta de saída da sala que o envia de volta para o caminho espiral de antes, mas agora ele está um ponto ao qual não tinha a acesso anteriormente. Ele continua subindo pelo caminho espiral até encontrar outra sala. Nesta sala há um portão enorme e uma escadaria sobre um buraco. Ao tentar se aproximar da escada ela rui.

(_**Nota do autor:**__ Nesta parte, o portão que ele vê está selado. Então o jogador é obrigado a atravessar a escada que rui e o Dante acaba caindo numa sala sem saída em que ele precisa matar todos os inimigos lá dentro pra poder ser transportado para frente do portão. Somente então o portão é aberto. Mas como isso é só encheção de lingüiça, eu cortei esta parte para ir aos finalmentes logo_)

Sem opções. Kanon abre o portão diante de si. Ele chega a uma sala enorme. Com um imenso espaço aberto. As parede tinham enormes buracos. Abaixo da porta, ele salta pra baixo e começa a caminhar por ali, sentindo o ambiente.

---"Mas que porcaria é essa? Esse lugar já está me irritando..."

Então, ele ouve um barulho estranho como de um inseto e vê uma luz sinistra se aproximando a distância.

---"Mas que merd...."

Kanon é atingido por várias esferas de luz roxa e bate de costas na parede. Ele olha pra cima e se depara com uma centopéia gigante que flutua pela sala, entrando e saindo das paredes.

---"Mas isso já é demais... Qual é a deste lugar maluco afinal?"

Kanon se levanta saca as pistolas e começa a atirar sem muito efeito no monstro. O monstro parece ignorá-lo e simplesmente dispara esferas de luz por todos os lados. Kanon corre, se esquiva, usa as paredes como proteção. E continua atirando.

---"Droga... Não vou conseguir derrubar este maldito com isso... Preciso de uma abordagem mais direta..."

Ele observa ao redor. Corre pelas paredes chegando a uma elevação. Corre em direção a uma espécie de ponte de pedra que passa por cima do local cruzando a sala. Espera o monstro passar, guarda as armas e saca Cérberus. Ele salta sobre o monstro e faz com que a corrente da barra tripla se expanda envolvendo o pescoço do monstro.

---"Vamos nessa! Cavalgar este boi!"

Kanon ativa os poderes de Cérberus e ela começa a congelar o monstro (_**NA:**__ O nome do mosntro é Gigapede por falar nisso_).

Sacando a espada, Kanon desfere um golpe certeiro que despedaça a cabeça do monstro. O corpo enorme do monstro desaba no chão e se desfaz.

Kanon recolhe suas armas e caminha até o fim daquela enorme sala até uma sala menor. Cercada de grades e engrenagens brilhantes por todos os lados. Havia um lugar na parede onde um objeto estava depositado. Assim que Kanon o pega a porta se fecha.

Kanon caminha até a porta e a toca. Irritado ele se vira toma espaço e vem correndo desferindo um chute. A porta permanece imóvel. Ele olha pra trás incrédulo. Dá uns passo pra trás com uma cara de "você pediu por isto" e saca as pistolas apontando para a porta.

---"Yohoo!" Diz uma voz estridente.

Kanon olha pra trás pra se deparar com uma criatura semelhante a um bobo da corte. O nariz era grande e pontiagudo. O sorriso largo de enormes dentes brancos. Ele tinha um pequeno centro na mão com a cabeça de um palhaço na ponta.

---"Não há necessidade de usar violência, diabinho."

Kanon o ignora e aponta as armas para a porta novamente. O palhaço se apressa e se coloca diante dele novamente.

---"Espere. Espere. Espere. É melhor ouvir ao que tenho pra dizer rapaz." Ele caminha até a porta. ---"Esta torre aqui é muuuuuito rígida... Viu?" Ele dá umas batidas na porta com seu cetro, procurando mostrar que tem razão.

---"Seus truques... Não vão funcionar. Pra nada!"

---"Calado. Ou eu vou te dar um piercing nesse nariz enorme!" Kanon aponta a arma para o palhaço pressionando-a contra o enorme nariz.

---"Isso pode ser um problema..." O palhaço diz com desdém. ---"Apena ouça-me. Você não tem nada a perder tem?"

Agora ele se move para trás de kanon, segurando em seus ombros como um demônio que sussurra em seu ouvido. Kanon demonstra sinais físicos de irritação.

---"Meu nome... É Jester!" O palhaço faz uma reverencia. ---"E eu sei uma coisa ou outra sobre este lugar! Esta coisinha aí..." referindo-se ao objeto que kanon pegara. ---"É uma gerador de força pra este setor inteiro!"

Kanon escuta atentamente, com as armas na mão enquanto Jester fala.

---"Para se abrir a porta, você precisa aplicar-lhe uma coisinha primeiro... Você sabe o que é garoto Ou isto é muito difícil para você? HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

---"Vá direto ao ponto! Ou quer continuar dançando?"

Kanon começa a atirar aos pés de Jester fazendo ele se contorcer e dar gritos de medo. Que logo se tornam um escárnio quando Jester começa a dançar feito um lunático se desviando das balas.

Quando Kanon para de atirar ele quase cai de joelhos arfando e se abanando com o cetro. Ainda nada mais do que escárnios.

---"Na verdade... Eu prefiro uma espada para ser meu acompanhante... Gostaria de dançar senhortia?"

Kanon guarda as armas e saca a espada, fazendo-a descer sobre Jester que desaparece como num piscar de olhos. A espada atinge um pequeno pedestal que estava ao lado da porta e a mesma se abre.

---"Bingo!" Jester diz pendurado no teto pelos pés como se eles se aderissem a parede. ---"Isto é a coisinha que mencionei! Lembre-se disto garoto. Escreva na mãos, se não confia na cabeça! HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A cena anterior se repete com Kanon disparando balas em Jester e ele dançando pelo teto fingindo pavor até sumir nas sombras.

---"Entendi... Valeu..." Kanon guarda a pistola no coldre. ---"Mas você ainda me dá nos nervos..."

(_**Nota do autor:**__ Jester não é um nome, mas uma palavra em inglês usada para denominar um bobo da corte ou menestrel_)

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaymer: **Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pretencem. Eles pertencem ao Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Sério. Nadinha mesmo...

Um capítulo escrito às pressas, mas com carinho. Sem Notas de Autor. Só falo que, se tiver dificuldade de visualizar o que eu descrevo (Já que sou péssimo nisso, procure "Devil may Cry 3 cutscenes" no Youtube e assistam. São todas hilárias e FODAS!

Mas espera eu postar o capítulo referente antes de assistir né? Senão perde a graça... ú.u

Reviews!

**Scorpion Math:** Não levo a mal de jeito nenhum. Pode puxar a orelha mesmo se vir coisas erradas na minha fic. Sou sempre ouvidos ok? Se acontecer de novo é por que eu escrevo vendo os vídeos no youtube. E fico com "Dante" ecoando tanto na cabeça que acabo escrevendo "Dante" quando deveria ser "Kanon". Vou procurar os erros e atualizar os Capítulos assim que possível!

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Eu escrevi o ultimo capítulo como teste, pra ver se fica muito confuso o passo a passo. Parece que fica. Quem já jogou visualiza direitinho o que escrevo. Que não jogou bóia. Evitarei esse tipo de "enche-lingüiça" que não leva a nada no futuro e me focarei no que realmente importa. A começar por aqui. Este já está melhorzinho. Pulei um monte de "iten pick-ups" inúteis que rolam nesta parte em particular. Embora o capítulo tenha ficado pura pancadaria, me agradou bem mais que o último! XD

Recomendo ver os vídeos com o Jester no Youtube! Ele é hilário (Se voc~e entender um pouquinho de inglês) XD

Bora postar o capítulo moçada! Esta fic aqui tá lenta e não gosto disso! Ò.Ó

**Capítulo 05 – Jester ataca! Quem são Agni & Rudra?**

A medida que Kanon caminhava pra fora da sala, ele ouve a risada de Jester novamente. Um som sinistro e fantasmagórico é ouvido ecoar pelo ar. Kanon se vira e vê monstros voando a distância.

---"Obrigado por destruir a tranca por mim, diabinho! E bem-vindo ao inferno! Por favor aceite meu presente, não seja humilde, apenas aceite! Afinal, somos amigos não somos?"

Uma fonte em algum lugar da torre começa a jorrar sangue. O sangue começa a borbulhar e ferver. Kanon está cercado por gárgulas vermelhas fantasmagóricas sobrevoando o local. A risada escandalosa de Jester pode ser ouvida por todos os lados.

Quando uma delas ataca Kanon ele atira sua espada para o alto. Ela corta o monstro ao meio e cada metade se espatifa em uma parede. Kanon pega a espada no ar com maestria.

---"Ora... Isso não é especial? Pra ser honesto... Eu esperava algo um pouco melhor do que isso..." Kanon diz com a espada apoiada no ombro.

As metades que Kanon cortara do monstro começam a se mover e dar lugar a duas gárgulas distintas que voam em direção a ele.

Kanon rola no chão pra se esquivar. Corta as gárgulas novamente. E cada metade cortada dá origem a uma nova.

---"Mas que merda...?"

Kanon é atingido pelas gárgulas e cai no chão se arrastando de costas na pedra fria. Ele toma impulso se coloca de pé e saca suas armas. Ele começa a esvaziar as armas nos monstros a medida que corre pra longe.

Precisa pensar num modo de ganhar tempo para os ferimentos fecharem. A cura é acelerada, mas os ferimentos que os monstros causam são mais.

De repente, Kanon nota que uma das gárgulas é atingida com uma bala certeira e é petrificada. Kanon para e dá um sorriso de canto de boca.

---"Então, este é o segredo de vocês? Bom saber..."

Kanon atira a espada na gárgula petrificada e a faz em pedaços. Agora Kanon está caminhando pra cima dos monstros que o rodeiam, disparando suas armas com tudo.

Sempre que uma é petrificada, Kanon imediatamente se encarrega de faze-la em pedaços. Seja com socos chutes ou espadadas. Duas gárgulas se aproximam dele, tentam ataca-lo em alta velocidade quando ele salta por cima delas e dá dois dispardos que as petrificam e fazem elas se chocaram uma à outra. Reduzidas a pó.

---"Isso é tudo que vocês têm? Vadias..."

As Gárgulas estão sobrevoando Kanon, gritando feito loucas. Seus olhares brilhando como bestas do inferno. Kanon aponta as armas pra elas e começa a disparar.

---"Vamos lá! Vamos terminar com isso!"

Em pouco tempo, estão todas petrificadas e mortas. Kanon é de repente envolto por uma luz brilhante e transportado para uma espécie de Arena circular onde há um rosto de um palhaço desenhado no chão.

---"Bem-vindo ao inferno! HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

---"Você de novo é? O que quer desta vez?"

---"Eu vim para lhe dar uns conselhos!"

---"Primeiro tenta me matar, depois vem com conselhos? Qual é a sua afinal?"

Kanon começa a disparar contra Jester. Jester começa a dar pulinhos pra se desviar das balas que ricocheteiam pelo chão a medida que Kanon se aproxima. Quando Kanon chega perto demais, Jester desaparece e reaparece a distância arfando.

Kanon corre até ele e começa a ataca-lo com sua espada. Jester se contorce de dor, a medida que confetes e serpentinas voam de seu corpo. E de repente desaparece de novo.

Ele reaparece no centro da arena, envolve-se num campo de força e abre dois portais dimensionais em pleno ar que começam a disparar esferas de luz que pulam por toda a arena.

---"Quer brincar comigo é? Jester vai te dar palmadas! Palmadas na bundinha! Hahahahahaha!"

Jester cantava e pulava zombando de Kanon que tentava atingi-lo com sua espada, mas sem efeito. Kanon distraído é atingido por uma das esferas de luz que explode e o atira longe.

Jester começa a rir desesperadamente.

---"Caiu de cara no chão? Hahahahaha!"

---"Desgraçado... Já estou farto!"

Kanon se levanta e corre em velocidade sobre-humana pra cima de Jester e novamente começa a ataca-lo com toda força usando sua espada. Nada mais do que confetes e serpentinas saem do corpo de Jester a medida que ele se contorce fingindo dor.

Jester se teletransporta novamente e ressurge a distância. Kanon está arfando e quase morrendo de cansaço.

---"Pare de fugir seu covarde!"

---"Desculpe diabinho... A brincadeira acabou! HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jester zomba de Kanon, mostrando a bunda e dando tapinhas, dando tchauzinhos e desaparece. Kanon é novamente envolto por uma luz e reaparece no mesmo lugar onde enfrentou as gárgulas.

---"Palhaço cretino... Odeio palhaços..."

Em outro lugar, Saga observa o mundo abaixo.

---"Eu nunca entenderei pai... Por que você traiu sua própria raça em prol desta... Escória? Sacrificar todo seu poder... Em prol de seres tão patéticos?"

Saga desvia seu olhar. Para o lado, como se sentisse a movimentação de alguém.

---"Até quando ele vai demorar pra se livrar da mulher?" Saga se pergunta. "Estou impaciente... E ansioso pra rever... Meu irmão..."

Saga acaricia o pingente que trazia no pescoço.

Em outro lugar da Torre, Kanon sobe por uma plataforma que leva a uma parte exterior da torre. Ele chega a uma sacada que circula a torre e leva até uma porta dupla. Ele entra pela porta chegando a uma câmara cheia de ossos espalhados por todas as partes.

Do outro lado da sala há outra porta com duas estátuas de cada lado. Cada estátua segurava uma espada enorme fincada ao chão. Uma grossa corrente amarrada às estátuas cruza a porta. Ao se aproximar, duas vozes graves e demoníacas soam pelo ar.

---"Veja irmão... Já faz eras, mas finalmente temos companhia!" Uma das vozes diz.

---"Eu o vejo..." A outra responde.

---"Devemos entreter nosso convidado..."

---"Você está certo! Temos de ser anfitriões graciosos!"

Kanon olha para o alto. As vozes vinham de cima das estátuas. No escuro, Kanon só podia ver seus olhos brilhantes. Um azul. Outro vermelho.

---"O que devemos fazer?" O de olhos azuis pergunta.

---"Como eu vou saber? Nós precisamos pensar em algo!"

Kanon já demonstra claros sinais de impaciência, caminhando para os lados e suspirando.

---"Irmão... Nosso convidado está suspirando..." O de olhos azuis diz.

---"Suspiro? O que é suspiro?"

---"Bem... Suspiro é quando..."

---"Já chega disso!" Kanon se enfurece. "Até quando vocês dois vão continuar com isso? Em caso de não terem notado... Eu vou soletrar..."

Kanon aponta para os dois.

---"Seu 'convidado' quer passar! SACOU!?"

A sala começa a tremer. E os dois "irmãos" que estava de pé sobre as estatuas começam a se mover.

---"Nosso dever é proteger esta porta..."

---"Isso mesmo! Não podemos deixa-lo passar!"

Os dois irmãos saltam no chão. Eram dois demônios sem cabeça. Muito fortes e musculosos. Um azul e o outro vermelho. Cada um portava uma espada, enorme. Ondulada e de lâmina serrilhada. Também cada uma de uma cor que corresponde ao demônio que as empunhava.

E no cabo de cada espada, duas pequenas cabeças monstruosas. Uma com um olho brilhando de vermelho e a outra de azul.

Kanon prepara a espada. Os dois irmãos vem correndo para ataca-lo. Um golpeia com a espada em um ataque horizontal. Kanon se esquiva, saltando por cima dele. Quando cai no chão do outro lado, é atacado pelo outro que saltara e quase fincara a espada em Kanon que se esquiva rolando pelo chão.

Quando a espada do demônio atinge o chão, ela cria um imenso tufão. O outro gira a espada pelo ar, invocando chamas. Ele bate a espada no chão e dispara uma onda de fogo contra Kanon. Kanon bate a sua espada no chão e destruindo o ataque do inimigo.

---"Ele é bom mesmo... Será que é ele, irmão...?" O vermelho pergunta.

---"Só há um modo de saber?"

Novamente os dois irmãos atacam Kanon. Desta vez tão rápido que Kanon não consegue se esquivar. A espada do azul criava tufões para ferir Kanon. A do vermelho criava chamas.

Kanon vai ao chão com o corpo todo cortado. Sua espada cai no chão. Os irmãos nem dão tempo a ele de respirar e já o atacam novamente. Kanon emite uma luz das mãos e a Barra Tripla Cerberus surge no ar. Ele atira uma das barras e a amarra numa corrente que dependurava do teto e passa por cima dos demônios chegando ao outro lado e pegando sua espada de volta.

---"Tá legal... Se vocês querem brincar, vamos brincar..."

---"Deixe-o comigo, irmão!" O vermelho diz e imediatamente ataca Kanon. Kanon dá um sorriso cínico e concentra energia na barra tripla, batendo uma das barras no chão e fazendo estacas de gelo brotarem do solo atingindo o inimigo.

---"Engula isto!" Kanon provoca.

A espada do inimigo voa para o alto, Kanon passa por ele como um raio e corta seu corpo enorme que cai de joelhos. O outro tenta atacar Kanon, mas Kanon o atinge a espada dele com a sua e desarma o outro demônio que também é atravessado e cai de joelhos.

Os dois se levantam e as espada saltam do chão retornando a suas mãos.

---"Vamos acabar com ele!" O azul grita girando a espada e acertando o irmão.

---"Argh! Cuidado! Olhe por onde anda!"

---"Desculpe!"

Os dois correm cada um pra um lado. Correm em direção a Kanon e atacam. Kanon salta por cima deles e os dois se atingem novamente. Eles resmungam e se voltam para Kanon.

O Azul ataca Kanon que desvia da espada e desfere um golpe que corta o inimigo ao meio. A espada deste voa pelos ares e cai fincada a distância.

O vermelho urra de ódio e pega a espada do irmão. Ele une as duas espadas pelo cabo criando uma única arma e ataca Kanon. Girando a espada dupla e formando um furacão de chamas que atinge Kanon contra uma parede.

---"Gostou desta? Quero ver nos segurar agora!"

---"Isso já está dando nos nervos!"

Os dois avançam um contra o outro chocando suas espadas e medindo forças. Kanon começava a ser empurrado pra trás quando o demônio separa as duas espadas e desfere um golpe em Kanon com uma, enquanto a outra ocupava Kanon.

O golpe visava o pescoço de Kanon, ele se abaixa no último instante, desviando o golpe e desferindo dois golpes de espada que mandam as armas do inimigo pro alto e cortando o demônio vermelho ao meio.

As espadas giram no ar pouco antes de voltarem ao chão e se fincarem na pedra formando um "X".

Kanon caminha para a saída sem olhar pra trás quando ele ouve as vozes dos demônios que acabara de derrotar.

---"Espere!" O Azul diz. Kanon se volta para as espadas e vê que as vozes saem das próprias espadas. Das cabeças monstruosas que adornavam os cabos das mesmas.

---"Sim! Espere! Estamos esperando por um longo tempo!" O vermelho suplica.

---"Por alguém mais forte do que nós!"

---"Alguém que possa nos controlar!"

Kanon se aproxima delas.

---"Meu nome é Agni!" A vermelha diz.

---"E meu nome é Rudra!" A azul diz. "Você deve nos levar com você!"

---"Nós podemos ser de grande ajuda pra você!" Ambas dizem ao mesmo tempo.

Kanon pensa por um instante e aponta o dedo para elas.

---"Ok... Mas com uma condição..." Kanon responde.

---"O que é? Fale!" As duas respondem uma de cada vez.

---"Sem. Conversar!" Kanon diz apontando pra uma e depois pra outra.

---"Muito justo!" Diz Agni.

---"Como quiser!" Responde Rudra.

Kanon pega as espadas e elas começam a emitir poder. Agni emite chamas e Rudra ventanias. Kanon gira as espada ao redor do corpo, une-as e começa a cortar o ar, invocando furações de chamas. Manipula uma de cada vez até se dar por satisfeito de que encontrara duas armas realmente poderosas.

---"Impressionante..." Rudra sussurra.

Kanon se aborrece, bate as cabeças das duas espadas uma contra a outra e diz em tom severo.

---"Sem! Conversa!"

Ele olha pra elas sério, como se esperasse alguma manifestação das mesmas. Elas permanecem caladas e Kanon dá um sorriso de satisfação.

---"Ótimo..."

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo.

Gente... Um milhão de perdões pela demora. Fiquei sem computador. Toda vez que mando pra consertar, uma coisa que deveria levar 2 dias eu fico uma semana sem. Não fossem meus livros, mangas e playstation eu tava à beira da loucura aqui... E já estou. Estou respondendo e postando rapidão pois estou atrasado pro maldito trampo... X.x

Aliás, respondo reviews depois... X.x

**Capítulo 06 – A moça que entra na batalha!!!**

(_**Nota do autor:**__ Youtube, Devil May Cry 3 Cutscenes mission 06 Lady Fights. É tudo o que eu tenho a dizer._)

A garota caminha pela torre. Apontando suas pistolas para os lados procurando por inimigos que a espreitam. Um demônio surge do nada, tentando atingi-la com sua foice. Ela se esquiva das investidas facilmente. Dispara contra dois demônios que tentam surpreende-la. Se esquiva de outros dois, agachando-se e atirando contra eles. Um deles tenta atingi-la, ela curva o corpo se desviando e atirando no rosto do demônio.

Ela faz acrobacias, se apoiando nas mãos e saltando pela sala, caindo de pé e disparando suas armas novamente. Um demônio tenta atingi-la com sua foice. Ela salta, a foice é cravada na parede e ela se equilibra sobre a foice de pé.

Um segundo demônio tenta atingi-la novamente e ela repete o processo. Mas desta vez ela senta na foice fincada na parede gira o pé chutando a cabeça do que a atacara e cruza as pernas. Dois demônios se esgueiram próximos a ela e a garota saca duas granadas que logo enfia na boca deles e os chuta no chão.

Os dois explodem. Os outros saltam ao mesmo tempo que ela que está de cabeça pra baixo em pleno ar atirando com tudo e em todos. A foice de um dos demônios mortos é fincada na parede. Ela cai de pé sobre a foice (de novo) se esquiva do ataque de um demônio encurvando seu corpo para trás, enroscando a perna na foice e atirando contra o demônio.

Em seguida ela se lança para ainda mais alto, girando o corpo e atirando nos demônios que saltavam sobre ela, apóia-se em uma das mãos numa foice fincada na parede (Chega Lady!) e atirando pra todos os lados com uma sub-metralhadora.

Em seguida ela cai de volta no chão, enroscando as pernas nas duas foices que foram fincadas da primeira vez. Os demônios continuam se aproximando aos poucos. Ela saca a bazuca que tinha amarrada às costas, a aponta para o chão e dispara. O míssil explode, matando todos os demônios restantes e atirando a moça para o alto girando o corpo como uma acrobata.

Em seguida ela cai no chão ilesa e caminha pra fora daquele lugar, ajeitando a bazuca às costas com um sorriso de satisfação.

(_**Nota do autor:**__ MÉDÉOS! Essa mulé é demais! O.O_)

A moça está sentada em uma sacada, descansando. Parou para recarregar as armas quando ouve uma voz atrás de si.

---"Bem, bem..." Diz a voz atrás dela.

A garota imediatamente se vira apontando a arma para a pessoa que ouvira, pois reconhecera a voz. A voz que assombra seus pesadelos.

---"Você está mais forte..." Arkham diz.

---"Vá pro inferno!"

---"Você aponta uma arma para mim? Sua própria família? Seu querido "papa"?

---"A única família que eu tinha era minha mãe... E ELA ESTÁ MORTA!" A garota dispara três vezes.

Arkham desaparece.

---"Você parte meu coração!" A voz de Arkham ecoa pelo ar. "Afinal... Foi eu quem lhe deu seu nome!"

A garota aponta para o alto e vê Arkham de cabeça pra baixo com os pés grudados no teto e segurando seu livro.

---"Minha querida filha!"

Quando ela estava pra disparar, ele solta o livro que atinge o rosto dela. Ele aparece ao lado dela, torcendo seu braço com uma mão e pegando o livro com o outro. Em seguida ele a atira da sacada.

Ela cai da torre disparando contra ele várias e várias vezes. As balas não o atingem. Passam longe. Exceto por uma que passa de raspão, ferindo o rosto dela.

Ele se aproxima da beira da saca observando a garota que cai para sua morte. Um pouco mais abaixo em outra sacada, Kanon que passava por ali, segura a garota pelo calcanhar salvando-a.

Ela aponta a arma pra ele ameaçadoramente.

---"Ora... Este é meu tipo de chuva... Não admira o céu estar tão estranho esta noite..." Ele diz ironicamente, olhando para o alto.

---"Solte-me!" Ela vocifera.

---"Te soltar? Mas seria um desperdício se você se tornasse só uma manchinha bonita..." Kanon ironiza novamente.

A garota dispara sua arma e acerta a testa de Kanon que cai para trás soltando-a. Ela pega sua bazuca que tinha uma lâmina presa à ponta como uma espécie de baioneta e finca na lateral da torre impedindo sua própria morte.

---"Mas que diabos foi isso?" Ela ouve a voz de Kanon novamente. "Aqui estou tentando te ajudar, e você me agradece atirando em mim?"

A moça saca sua pistola e dispara na cabeça de Kanon outra vez. Em seguida ela gira o corpo e se coloca de pé sobre a bazuca.

Kanon cospe sangue, olha pra ela e vira as costas.

---"Dane-se... Faça como quiser..."

---"Então, ele é um demônio também..." A garota diz pra si mesma e guardando a pistola no coldre. Kanon retoma seu caminho, limpando o sangue na testa e limpando-o na parede.

"Eu acho que tenho uma sorte podre com as mulheres..."

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaymer: **Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pretencem. Eles pertencem ao Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Sério. Nadinha mesmo...

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Acredita que ela não tem sangue de demônio? Ela é foda assim mesmo e sem sangue de demônio! O.O

E vou até procurar essa fic agora! Quero ver a chuva de mulher em cima do Kanon! XD

Se eles farão casal, eu não sei... Vejamos... ú.u

**Capítulo 07 – Saga aparece...**

Kanon chegava até o topo da torre. Cercado de demônios e brandindo Agni e Rudra. Invocando vento e fogo a medida que cortava as aranhas demoníacas que o perseguiam. Desferindo várias espadadas seguidas as duas "irmãs" vibravam de excitação enquanto suas lâminas cortavam a carne pútrida e fétida das aranhas.

---"Yeah! Yeah! Mais!"

---"Woohoo!"

---"SILÊNCIO!"

Kanon explode de raiva e explode literalmente falando, ao invocar os poderes das espadas que criam uma explosão de chamas e ventanias que arrebatava as aranhas pra longe.

Ele se concentra fazendo com que as espadas desapareçam de suas mãos e caminha até a saída da torre.

Estava chovendo. Kanon caminha por um caminho espiral que leva até o topo da torre onde seu irmão o esperava sob a chuva.

---"Você apareceu..." Saga diz calmamente.

---"Você sabe mesmo dar uma festa..." Kanon diz girando a arma no dedo. "Sem comida... Sem bebidas... E a única gatinha se mandou..." Kanon tinha um ar de desapontamento irônico na voz.

---"Minhas mais sinceras desculpas irmão... Eu estava tão ansioso por revê-lo... Que não pude me concentrar nas preparações para a grande ocasião..."

---"Dane-se... Afinal... Faz um ano desde que nos vimos pela ultima vez... Que tal um beijo do seu irmãozinho?" Kanon diz de braços abertos. "Melhor ainda... Que tal um beijo disto?" Aponta a arma pra Saga.

Os dois se encaram. Trovões cortam os céus.

---"Então... Isto é o que chama de uma 'calorosa reunião de família'?" Kanon ironiza.

---"Acertou em cheio!" Saga empurra a guarda da Yamato.

Os dois desaparecem no ar, tamanha sua velocidade e ressurgem no centro da 'arena' chocando espadas. Eles se locomovem a alta velocidade por todos os lados e a única coisa que qualquer espectador poderia ver se houvesse algum ali, seriam as faíscas do aço demoníaco de suas espadas se chocando.

Após vários golpes desferidos e defendidos perfeitamente, os dois reaparecem cada um de um lado. Kanon saca as pistolas e começa a atirar. Saga gira sua espada diante de si, com uma única mão defendendo-se das balas.

---"Patético..." Saga diz sorrindo. "Estes brinquedos... Acha que isso pode me deter?"

---"Se elas não funcionam..." Kanon guarda as pistolas e saca Rebellion. Ele ataca Saga que deflete seu golpe com a bainha de Yamato e saca a espada rapidamente fazendo um corte no peito de Kanon que o atira ao ar. Saga desfere um segundo golpe embainhando a espada novamente e Kanon vai ao chão, mas se levantando rapidamente. Ele saca a pistola e começa a disparar contra Saga. As balas perfuram o corpo do irmão e ele aproveita a distração pra começar a desferir golpes de espada.

Saga deflete a espada de Kanon e o chuta pra longe. Em seguida ele passa por Kanon em uma velocidade absurda desferindo golpes de espada invisíveis a olho nu. Kanon cai de joelhos sangrando no chão.

Saga realiza saques de espada rápidos levando a espada à bainha novamente. Vários golpes seguidos reproduzindo um vácuo que corta o ar. Kanon rola pelo chão se esquivando para evitar ter a cabeça decepada.

Os dois estão se encarando. A chuva já molhara o cabelo de Saga de tal forma que ele e Kanon agora seriam irreconhecíveis se não fossem pelas roupas.

Kanon corre em direção a Saga arrastando a espada e desfere um golpe. Saga se defende do primeiro e do segundo golpe. Kanon prepara uma estocada, mas Saga deflete o golpe com sua espada e acertando o estômago de Kanon com o cabo da espada.

Enquanto Kanon é arremessado pra trás ele desfere um golpe com sua espada que quase atinge o irmão. Kanon bate com as costas numa das estátuas que cercavam a "arena" e já saca uma das pistolas atirando contra Saga.

Saga gira a espada diante de si defendendo todas as balas e posicionando-as no chão. Com um movimento de Yamato ele atira as balas de volta em Kanon que se defende com um golpe de Rebellion cortando as balas ao meio.

Kanon se levanta lentamente apoiado na espada.

---"Por que você se recusa a ganhar poder? O poder de nosso pai Sparda?" Saga indaga.

---"Pai? Eu não tenho pai... Eu só não vou com a sua cara... Só isso..." Kanon responde.

Kanon desfere mais um golpe de espada. Saga se defende. As duas espadas estão roçando uma na outra soltando faíscas. Com um movimento Saga atira a espada de Kanon para o alto e o atravessa com a sua.

---"Tolice Kanon... Tolice!" Ele torce a espada atravessada no estômago de Kanon. "Força controla tudo! E sem poder você não pode proteger nada... Nem a si mesmo!"

Saga empurra Kanon pra trás e remove sua espada do corpo do irmão. A medida que o irmão cai lentamente de costas, Saga retira o pingente de seu peito e faz um corte em seu braço.

Kanon está caído no chão, debaixo da chuva, sangrando intensamente. Saga admira o pingente. E arruma os cabelos com a mão deixando-os novamente empinados e para trás.

Enquanto caminha pra fora dali, Saga pega a espada de Dante do chão e atravessa o peito do irmão com ela no momento em que Kanon tentava se levantar.

---"Você finalmente o tem?" Arkham aparece do nada.

---"Sim. Agora o feitiço que Sparda conjurou será quebrado." Saga responde caminhando para o lado de Arkham.

Os dois caminham pra fora dali enquanto Kanon é deixado pra trás. Mas de repente, uma força percorre o corpo de Kanon e sua espada reage. A caveira que havia na guarda reage e a espada é atirada para o alto junto da água da chuva. Kanon se atira sobre o irmão com um soco.

Saga defende o golpe levando a lâmina semi-exposta da espada a frente de si rasgando a mão de Kanon.

---"Eu vejo que o demônio dentro de você despertou também." Saga ironiza. Kanon remove a espada do irmão de sua mão, segura a lâmina e atira o irmão pra longe. Saga cai de pé no chão já prestes a sacar sua espada e dar início ao combate novamente.

---"Espere! Nós devemos partir... No momento já temos tudo de que precisávamos..."

Kanon caminha em direção aos dois a passos lentos, cercado por uma aura demoníaca fazendo a terra tremer a cada passo.

Saga e Arkham apenas partem dali sem dizer nada. O poder de Kanon cresce cada vez mais até que ele explode em energia se transformando num demônio horrendo e caindo de joelhos no chão revertendo a forma humana logo em seguida.

Kanon cai de cara no chão com seu sangue se esvaindo aos poucos.

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaymer: **Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pretencem. Eles pertencem ao Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Sério. Nadinha mesmo...

Já estava esquecendo desta fic... Mas pra quem lê, non se preocupe. Eu termino ela relativamente rápido... ú.u

É uma fic que estou adorando escrever. Rever os vídeos do Dante fazendo tanta loucura é divertido! XD

Enfim... Eu decidi dar um tempo na continuação de Extreme. Por enquanto estou muito concentrado em fazer só One-shots de cada gold e minhas idéias estão super-excassas pra isso. Ficar escrevendo por escrever? Nhé.. Melhor não escrever. Esperar uma idéia legal chegar (Junto da inspiração certa) e continuar.

Mas isso não deve demorar. E claro que vocês não vão ficar sem fics. Sensou no Megami ta a todo vapor. E assim que eu terminar ela (Ou até antes, continuo com a Extreme se eu tiver tido alguma inspiração até lá)

Enfim... Vamos lá. Já vou avisando. Abra uma aba no seu navegador para ver esta cena no Youtube. Sério. Vale a pena.

**Capítulo 08 – Leviathan...**

(_**Nota do Autor:**__ Eu estou avisando. Youtube. Devil May Cry 3 cutscene mission 08 – Tower Dive_).

Kanon se levanta aos poucos. Cambaleia até a beira da torre. Esmurra uma das estátuas que com tanta força que ela explode.

Kanon salta da torre. Ele começa a correr pela parede da torre com suas pistolas a frente disparando com tudo nas gárgulas de sangue que se aproximavam. Desviando ataques de uma e atirando em outras.

Em seguida ele se solta da parede, com as armas apontadas pra baixo e começa a girar o corpo enquanto cai, fuzilando monstros por todos os lados.

Ele começa a se esquivar das gárgulas e acaba caindo sobre uma e usando-a pra planar. Ele salta da gárgula e de repente é cercado por elas por todos os lados. Kanon saca sua espada e girando o corpo começa a retalhar todos os monstros. Cortando com a espada em uma mão e uma pistola na outra.

Kanon atira a espada para baixo girando. Ela finca em uma gárgula. Em outra. Em outra. Em várias gárgulas ao mesmo tempo. Todas presas na lâmina da espada. Kanon dá um tiro na espada. A bala acerta o cabo da espada que já começava a pegar fogo devido a velocidade em que caía e ao atrito com ar. A lâmina acelera sua queda matando várias gárgulas a medida que caía. Ao mesmo tempo Kanon está correndo pela parede da torre e levando a mão até a espada. Até mesmo a mão de kanon já começava a se incinerar devido a velocidade.

Quando Kanon pega a espada, ele salta da torre sem se preocupar com onde vai acabar parando. O monstro que voava ao redor da torre como uma espécie de guardião vigilante se aproxima lentamente e engole Kanon.

Kanon cai pela boca do monstro chegando ao interior da criatura. Ele podia ver restos de prédios e ruas. Carros e ônibus engolidos pelo monstro. Havia pequenas poças de ácido por todos os lados.

---"Que merda de lugar é esse afinal? Como vou encontrar uma saída daqui?"

Ele caminha por um buraco no interior do monstro que parecia protegido por dentes que logo se abre quando ele se aproxima.

Kanon ouve o barulho de uivos de tormento na escuridão. Dá um sorriso de satisfação e saca suas armas. Agni & Rudra.

---"Há quanto tempo não nos chama Kanon... Estávamos pensando se já havia se esquecido de nós..."

---"É... Estamos ansiosos por um pouco de ação!"

---"Quantas vezes eu vou ter de repetir? Calem a boca!"

Kanon corre em direção aos monstros com as armas pulsando com chamas e ventos.

---"Yeah! Vamos lutar!" Os "gêmeos" dizem extasiados.

Enquanto lutava com os demônios, Kanon ouve um barulho atrás de si. Uma espécie de monstro parecido com um verme gigante corria em sua direção. Com uma bocarra enorme que perseguia Kanon e tentava devora-lo. Kanon corre o máximo que pode até chegar a um local isolado. Parecia ser a órbita ocular do monstro. Estava escuro, mas quando um pouco de iluminação invade o local Kanon pode ver um enorme olho e a cidade do lado de fora.

---"Isso fica cada vez melhor..."

**-Em outro lugar-**

A garota misteriosa usava sua bazuca para escalar a torre. Ela atirava a baioneta da bazuca, presa a um cabo para cima. Se prendia em algo e escalava.

---"Aquele demônio idiota... Eu ainda acabo com ele! Mas não antes de acabar com você... Pai..."

**-Dentro do Leviathan-**

Kanon passa por corredores escuros, cheios de ácido no chão, matando demônios com foices e finalmente chegando até o que parecia ser o coração do monstro.

Havia dois órgãos parecidos com corações de cada lado. E uma terceiro órgão com uma protuberância protegida por uma casca cinza que era dura como aço. Kanon saca Agni & Rudra. Finca cada uma em um dos corações. Ele pode ouvir o monstro gritando de dor.

A casca que protegia o coração principal se contrai e uma protuberância brilhante pode ser vista. Kanon dá um sorriso de satisfação e aponta uma das pistolas para o coração do monstro. A pistola começa a brilhar antes de disparar.

---"Jackpot... Otário..."

A bala energizada com aura demoníaca de Kanon atravessa o coração e o explode. O monstro grita e começa a cair do céu.

---"Parece que esta vai ser uma longa queda!"

**-Dentro da Torre-**

Arkham e Saga estão diante de uma porta de aspecto horrorizante. Arkham lia seu livro de magia negra, pensativo e comentava.

---"Pessoas antes choravam de terror desta torre... Temen-ni-gru... Uma construção que extraiu o medo... Medo" Ele acariciava a porta.

---"Huhuhu... Sim... medo..." Ele diz para Saga.

---"Não consegue senti-lo? A fúria e a agonia das pessoas? Aqueles que foram confinados aqui... Com seus desejos por maldade não cumpridos?"

A porta começa a se abrir.

---"tudo por que Sparda decidiu bater as portas do 'Mundo Demoníaco' em suas caras..."

Saga caminha um pouco para o interior da porta recém aberta e se volta para Arkham.

---"Qual o problema?" Saga pergunta.

---"Nada..." Arkham responde seguindo o aliado.

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaymer: **Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pretencem. Eles pertencem ao Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Sério. Nadinha mesmo...

OMG! Eu esqueci de responder a review de Pure-Petit do Capítulo 07! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! (Se estapeia)

Sorry Pure-Petit-chan!

Vamos lá...

Pure-Petit-chan: Pois é... Agora Kanon pode virar demônio. A transformação é por tempo limitado, mas pode. Ele fica mais fodão ainda quando vira demônio. E não se preocupe. Eles se enfrentam umas três vezes no jogo e vou representar todas elas aqui... Com muito sangue e porrada!

Bom... Acho que você deve gostar deste capítulo... É um dos Capítulos mais "lol" de todos! XD

**Capítulo 09 – Nevan...**

O Leviatã flutua pelo céu, gritando de agonia. Seu corpo massivo para no ar por um instante e ele cai em uma das sacadas da torre fazendo-a tremer.

A garota misteriosa estava caminhando por ali procurando por demônios pra matar quando o Leviatã cai dos céus na frente dela.

Ela aponta suas armas para o monstro. O enorme olho vermelho do monstro começa a pulsar e jorrar sangue quando Kanon salta de dentro dele com sua espada em mãos. Ele cai no chão às costas da garota, coberto de sangue. Ele olha nas paredes em volta e vê uma mensagem escrita em sangue com o desenho de um palhaço.

Estava escrito "Bem-vindo" com uma seta apontando na direção que Kanon deveria seguir.

---"Então, este é próximo estágio?" Ele guarda a espada nas costas.

---"Espere!" Ela aponta a arma pra ele enquanto ele simplesmente a ignora e caminha pra saída. Em seguida ele se vira e afasta a arma que ela apontava pra ele do caminho. Ela volta a apontar a arma pra ele mesmo assim.

---"Se está me chamando pra um encontro... Esqueça! Eu tenho como política não sair com mulheres que atiram na minha cabeça!"

---"Namorar um demônio? Eu não estou tão desesperada... Além do mais... Eu não me interesso por caras que fedem a sangue..."

Kanon começa a cheirar debaixo dos braços.

---"Você está certa..." Ele saca suas pistolas ao mesmo tempo que a garota. Ambos começam a atirar nos demônios que se aproximam saindo das sombras.

---"Então... Qual o seu nome?"

---"Eu não tenho nome!"

---"Como devo te chamar então?"

---"Eu sei lá! Do que você quiser!"

---"Que seja, moça..."

Kanon dá um salto voando até as escadarias que levavam de volta pra dentro da torre. Ele se vira pra garota que ainda estava ocupada com os demônios e grita:

---"Vou deixar você cuidar disso! Porque eu não quero perder a festa!" Manda um beijinho pra garota e adentra a torre.

---"Quem estava contando com você afinal?" Ela recarrega as armas.

Kanon chega a uma área aberta onde tem uma espécie de cachoeira em espaço aberto. A água da cachoeira passava por baixo da estrutura por onde Kanon caminhava. Atrás da cachoeira passava uma caverna. Kanon adentra a caverna chegando a um lugar isolado. Ele passa por uma porta e chega a uma espécie de auditório. Como um pequeno palco pra espetáculo.

Enquanto ele caminhava por ali, um monte de morcegos começa a passar por ele. Eles se amontoam num único lugar tomando a forma de uma mulher de pele muito pálida de cabelos ruivos escorridos até os ombros. As mechas cobriam os seios nus e abaixo da cintura ela parecia usar uma saia negra.

A saia em frangalhos se estendia um pouco até o abdome cobrindo o umbigo e uma parte parecia se estender até cobrir os ante-braços. Ela sorria com satisfação e sua voz era sedutora e sinistra.

A mulher exibia presas de Vampiro ao sorrir pra Kanon.

---"Bem-vindo senhor... Esta é sua primeira vez aqui?" Ela pergunta com ironia se aproximando dele.

---"É sim... Você será boazinha comigo... Não é?"

---"Claro que serei..." Ela diz andando em círculo ao redor dele e acariciando seu rosto. "Eu o tratarei tão bem... Que você jamais vai querer partir..."

---"É disso que eu estou falando..." Diz Kanon ajeitando as calças e sacando a espada.

A mulher se vira, caminha até o palco e leva a mão até a boca assoprando na palma dela. Fagulhas de eletricidade surgem na palma de sua mão enquanto ela faz poses sensuais para Kanon.

---"Então... Venha docinho..."

A mulher gargalha e dispara uma revoada de morcegos contra Kanon.

---"Que tal isto?" Ela pergunta enquanto os morcegos avançam contra Kanon.

Ele rola pelo chão se esquivando e atirando com as pistolas. Mas as balas não parece atingir Nevan. Os morcegos que giram em torno dela a protegem.

---"Nada mal gata... Que tal isto?" Kanon continua disparando.

Ela desaparece se transformando em morcegos e voa em direção a Kanon se materializando novamente próximo a ele. Ela encurva o corpo pra trás tocando o chão e chutando Kanon. Seu vestido se transforma em lâminas de sombras que atiram Kanon pro alto.

---"Você é meu, querido... Hahahahaha!"

Um pilar de energia elétrica salta do chão e atinge Kanon. Ele cai ruidosamente no chão e se levanta com dificuldades.

---"Gostou docinho?"

Kanon é atingido novamente por uma revoada de morcegos eletrificados. Ele bate contra a parede e cai no chão. Usa a espada pra se levantar quando uma cerca de eletricidade criada pelos morcegos voa em sua direção. Ele salta em direção a Nevan e a ataca com sua espada.

Novamente ela desaparece se transformando em morcegos e reaparece a distância, gargalhando alucinadamente.

---"Você não pode me tocar docinho... Desista..."

---"Ora... Quer apostar?"

Kanon avança em direção a Nevan e começa a desferir golpes com as espadas gêmeas. O fogo e o vento reduzem os morcegos dela a nada e a deixa desprotegida. Ele começa a ataca-la com as espadas e ela começa a gritar de dor e aos poucos cair no chão.

O vestido dela se transforma em sombras que crescem cada vez mais pelo chão e seu corpo começa a desaparecer em meio as sombras quando elas se expandem como uma explosão atirando Kanon pra trás.

Ela reaparece sobre o palco novamente na forma de morcegos. Kanon se enfurece, finca as espadas no chão causando uma onda de fogo e vento que corre em direção a ela. Mas ela desaparece novamente pra surgir próximo a Kanon e começa a girar o corpo fazendo seu vestido assumir um aspecto de lamina e cortar Kanon.

Ele leva a mão ao abdome sangrando e cai de joelhos.

---"Agora... Deixe-me eu provar esse sangue saboroso de Sparda que corre em sua veias!" Ela abre os braços e avança sobre Kanon que se levanta de uma única vez transformando-se em demônio e rasgando o abdome de Nevan com a espada.

Ela cambaleia vomitando sangue, se enfurece e abre os braços invocando eletricidade por todo o local.

Kanon salta abre suas asas e paira no ar atirando nela com suas pistolas. Quando a eletricidade cessa ele cai no chão, guarda as pistolas e saca a espada. Ela vem correndo em sua direção de braços abertos e no momento em que a transformação de Kanon cessa devido a falta de energia, ele contra-ataca com uma espadada que faz o corpo dela girar.

Enquanto ela caía no chão, Kanon a apara em seus braços.

---"Ooohhh... Nossa, você é um doce..." Ela diz acariciando os cabelos de Kanon. Em seguida ela exibe as presas e tenta morde-lo.

Kanon leva uma pistola ao estômago dela e dispara. Ela grita de dor e quase desfalece em seus braços.

---"Você acha que eu sou não é?" Ele diz assoprando a fumaça que saía da arma.

---"Tudo bem... Eu vou ajuda-lo..." Ela acaricia o rosto dele como se fosse beija-lo. "Seu pai era um demônio lindo... Mas você também não é de se jogar fora..." Ela puxa o rosto dele para encarar o seu e olha nos seus olhos.

Em seguida ela toca o peito dele. Seu corpo começa a brilhar e se transforma numa guitarra púrpura crepitando eletricidade.

(_**Nota do autor:**__ Sem comentários. Arma. Mais. Foda. Ever. Eu queria saber usar ela no jogo... __X.x Mas enfim... __**Youtube **__**Devil May Cry 3 - Mission 09 - 3 - After Nevan Battle. Assitam!**_)

Kanon começa a tocar a guitarra quando uma explosão pirotécnica acontece às suas costas. Ele toca a guitarra fazendo riffs agressivos. Solando. Girando a guitarra em torno do corpo como se fosse uma arma (NA: Sim. Ele faz isso no jogo...) e termina escorregando de joelhos no assoalho. Com os braços abertos.

---"Yeaaaaaah! WOW"

Kanon se joga no chão de emoção.

**-Local de queda do Leviatã-**

A garota continua lutando contra os demônios. Caminhando para trás lentamente e disparando suas armas. Quando uma esvazia, ela saca outra. Em seguida ela joga as armas no chão e saca a bazuca disparando a queima roupa contra um demônio que é carregado pra longe, bate contra a parede e explode. A Explosão atira as armas que ela havia jogado no chão para o alto.

Ela pega dois clipes de munição atira pro alto e em seguida, ela leva um clipe a boca pega as armas que estavam no ar. Ela abre os braços encaixando as armas nos clipes em pleno ar e descarregando munição nos demônios restantes.

Ela guarda as armas na cintura e pega outras armas fazendo o mesmo. Encaixando o clipe de uma em pleno ar e a outra no clipe que trazia na boca. Ela guarda as pistolas, com uma mão ela pega um outro clipe e encaixa na última arma que caía do alto e segura a arma com a outra.

---"Bem vinda de volta..." Ela diz com ironia.

A garota caminha pra dentro da torre.

(_**Nota do Autor:**__**Youtube **__**Devil May Cry 3 - Mission 09 - 3 - After Nevan Battle.**__Eu falei… Vejam todas… São todas fodas e a tendencia é melhorar… A visão fica melhor que a minha descrição anyways… :P_**)**

Continua...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaymer: **Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pretencem. Eles pertencem ao Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Sério. Nadinha mesmo...

Hello! Estou aqui novamente! Sem reviews this time? Ok! Here we go!

**Capítulo 10 – Lar do Julgamento...**

Saga e Arkham caminham pela torre, e param diante de uma enorme porta. Como se respondendo a um encantamento a porta começa a se abrir.

---"Em breve nós chegaremos ao lar do julgamento..." Diz Arkham. "Tenmen-ni-guru finalmente recobrará sua função total e nos levar ao mundo demoníaco. O mundo onde o poder de Sparda foi selado... E aquele que encerrará o encantamento é você... Seu próprio filho... Deve ser o destino..."

Arkham faz uma reverencia mostrando o caminho para Saga entrar pela porta. Enquanto Saga caminha pra dentro da próxima sala, Arkham olha pra trás como se tivesse um pressentimento.

Embora esteja de costas pra ele, Saga percebe a perturbação de Arkham.

---"Aquela mulher o perturba tanto?"

---"Do que está falando?"

---"Por que você não a matou? Talvez por que ela seja sua filha?"

Arkham arregala os olhos ao ouvir aquilo.

---"Algum ridículo amor paternal está entrando no seu caminho?"

---"Isto não é da sua..."

Arkham é interrompido pela espada de Saga que lhe atravessa o estômago. Arkham larga o livro no chão e o sangue começa a pingar sobre ele.

Saga se vira pra ele encarando-o.

---"Para aprofundar seus estudos nas artes das trevas, você sacrificou sua amada esposa, para se tornar um demônio... Sabendo disto eu pensei que você seria mais útil para mim, mas eu estava enganado..." Saga revira a espada nas estranhas de Arkham. "Não me admira que o poder que obteve está incompleto!"

---"E quanto a você? Você é um ser incompleto também..." Arkham vomita mais sange. "Ambos... Sangue de humanos e demônios correm por suas veias..."

---"Cale-se!" Saga remove a espada de uma única vez e vira as costas para Arkham. Apenas quando Saga embainha a espada Arkham cai no chão jorrando sangue pelo estômago.

---"Agora que a última porta foi aberta... Eu não tenho utilidade alguma pra você..." Saga deixa Arkham pra trás.

Em outro lugar...

---"WOW! Vamos detonar!" Kanon de joelhos toca a sua nova guitarra gerando tempestades elétricas e invocando uma revoada de morcegos que exterminam os demônios ao seu redor!

Em seguida ele dá mais uma rápida agitada na guitarra atirando morcegos eletrificados contra os demônios restantes.

---"Hah... Bundões..." A guitarra desaparece num brilho. Kanon retira do casaco uma esfera brilhante que ele recuperou de Nevan. "Então, esta porcaria é a chave necessária pra seguir em frente? Como o Saga passa sem esta encheção de saco?"

Kanon começa a fazer embaixadinhas com a esfera como um jogador de futebol. Dando chutes na bola, quicando com a cabeça, até chutar a esfera na boca de uma gárgula que estava numa parede distante.

A pequena ponte onde Kanon estava começa a se mover e levar até a uma outra porta por onde Kanon passa.

Kanon passa pela porta e começa a caminhar por um corredor passando por onde Arkham estava caído. Kanon inclina a cabeça pro lado desviando de uma bala.

---"Bem... Isto foi rápido..." Ele se vira pra trás e vê a garota apontando uma arma pra ele.

Ela caminha lentamente em direção a Arkham sem tirar a arma da cara de Kanon e aponta para o homem no chão.

---"Este homem... Você o matou?" Ela pergunta.

---"E se tiver matado?" Ele responde.

(_**Nota do autor:**__ Eu vou tentar ao máximo descrever bem esta cena senão for capaz... __**Youtube, Devil May Cry 3 - Mission 10 - 3 - Dante, Lady & Arkham**_)

A garota atira contra Kanon. Ele esquiva d bala inclinando a cabeça, ela aponta arma pra ele e ele esquiva novamente girando o corpo.

Ela apontava as armas para ele, mas no momento de atirar ele simplesmente desviava a mão dela fazendo-a desviar os tiros.

Ela tenta novamente, mas toda vez que ela aponta a arma pra ele, ele se defende e aponta a arma pra ela. Ela se defende e Kanon gira o braço dela para o alto.A arma dela dispara atingindo as lâmpadas do teto (_**Nota do Autor:**__ Como uma torre demoníaca milenar criadas séculos atrás tinha lâmpadas elétricas?_).

Ele encara a garota nos olhos e diz:

---"Uh eu adoro uma mulher rápida!"

---"Cale-se!" Ela se livra dele e volta a lutar. Ela aponta a arma pra Kanon e dispara. Ele se esquiva ficando de costas pra ela e a empurra com as costas. Ela continua atirando e Kanon esquivando.

---"Ele era obcecado em se tornar o diabo! Tanto que ele matou a própria esposa!" Ela aponta a arma pra Kanon e dispara, mas ele segura sua mão sobre seu ombro e a imobiliza. "Por isso ele massacrou gente inocente também!" Quando ela tenta apontar a outra arma para Kanon, ele segura a outra mão dela e os dois ficam medindo forças. "Ele é a pior laia de criatura!"

Ela se livra de Kanon e tenta dar um chute nele, mas ele a segura, gira o corpo dela sobre os ombros e a atira contra a parede. Antes de se chocar na parede ela vira o corpo no ar e dispara contra Kanon. Kanon gira o corpo no ar desviando das balas, cai de pé no chão e olha para o seu sobretudo furado por tiros.

A garota e Kanon apontam as armas um para o outro e correm em direção um ao outro disparando. Ela desliza ajoelhada pelo chão e Kanon salta por cima dela. Ambos apontando e disparando suas armas um no outro. As balas se encontrando no ar.

Kanon cai no chão e ela se vira pra ele. Ambos apontando as armas um para o outro ao mesmo tempo.

Ela se levanta lentamente.

---"E acima de tudo, aquele traste nojento é MEU PAI!" Ela aponta pro corpo de Arkham.

---"Ora, nós temos algo em comum. Eu tenho uma família desajustada também!"

---"E o que você sabe sobre família?" Ela aponta arma na cara dele. "Você é um demônio! Este é o meu pai... Minha família! Isto tudo deveria ter acabado pela minha mão!"

Ela se vira para o pai morto no chão e desiste de lutar.

---"Não vai atirar?" Kanon pergunta irônico. "Ora que mudança..."

---"Apenas vá... Eu não ligo mais..."

Kanon guarda as armas e parte.

Continua...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaymer: **Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pretencem. Eles pertencem ao Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Sério. Nadinha mesmo...

Reviews! Tava com saudades dessa fic! Vamos lá...

**Scorpion Math:** Obrigado. Eu achei que ficou "meh"... Mas saiu melhor do que eu esperava. É difícil descrever essas cenas. Eu sou péssimo em descrição. Pelo menos eu pratico.

**Pure-Petit-chan:** E não é por isso que amamos o Saga? XD

Pois é. Dante tem tantos brinquedos legais. Dá inveja. Eu queria ter uma vampira perva sem-nua que vira guitarra pra brincar, mas infelizmente eu não tenho nem "Guitar Hero" pro meu Playstation 2... ú.u

Mas enfim... Vamos ao capítulo... ú.u

**Capítulo 11 – Beowulf!**

A garota estava pensativa. Lamentando por tudo que lhe acontecera até agora quando de repente, Arkham move suas mãos, deixando um sussurro escapar. A garota se assusta e se vira pra ele apontando uma arma.

---"Onde estou?" Ele pergunta. "Está escuro. Eu não consigo ver nada..."

---" Eu vejo que você ainda está vivo..."

---"Liz? É você? O que está acontecendo? Onde está sua mãe?"

Ela engatilha a arma e se prepara pra atirar.

---"Minha mãe? Você a matou, lembra?"

---"É verdade Eu a matei... Com as minhas próprias mãos..." Ele diz aos poucos como se a memória voltasse a ele. "Que coisa horrível eu fiz?"

Liz começa a duvidar de si mesma.

---"Eu fui fraco demais... Eu sucumbi a sua influência..."

---"Quer dizer... Que você fora possuído?"

Arkham começa a engasgar com o próprio sangue. Liz o conforta nos braços.

---"Pai?"

---"Sim... Eu fui manipulado... Manipulado por um demônio... Chamado Saga..."

---"Saga?"

---"Ele está tentando libertar o mundo demoníaco nos dias atuais... Um mundo que Sparda selou uma vez..."

---"Sparda? Eu pensei que ele fosse um mito!"

---"Se os demônios retornarem... Este mundo será atirado em caos... Impeça-o... Impeça... Saga..."

---"Eu?"

---"Você é uma criança tão doce... Como sua mãe..." Ele acaricia o rosto molhado de lágrimas de Liz e leva a mão para o alto, como buscando a luz que vinha do teto. Em seguida ele morre.

---"Pai... PAI!" Ela grita em lágrimas.

Em seguida ela pega o livro do pai caído no chão e o repousa em suas mãos.

---"Saga..." Ela diz com ódio no coração.

(Nota do autor: Eu disse antes que iria cobrir o jogo, mostrando como obter cada arma e tudo mais, mas eu não vou fazer isso. Neste capítulo se não me engano é o capítulo onde Dante tem de passar por três desafios e se o fizer é recompensado com uma arma laser chamada "Ártemis"... Irônico né? Mas eu acho que na verdade eu já passei dessa parte há muito tempo. Então, dane-se. É uma arma que eu odeio mesmo.)

Kanon está em uma espécie de carro que corria por um trilho. Cercado de demônios pra variar, Kanon descarrega suas armas contra eles até chegar ao que parece ser o ponto final.

Ele se livra do último demônio ainda vivo e desce do carro diante de uma escadaria que passava por um rio de lava. Ele sobe as escadarias e abre as portas enormes chegando a um imenso espaço fechado com uma abertura no teto para o céu. No fim da sala, há uma esfera brilhante de vidro num altar.

Kanon se aproxima pra pega-la quando houve um rugido demoníaco sobre si derrubando pedras enormes. Ele quebra uma que estava prestes a esmaga-l com um soco e salta pra trás momentos antes de ser atingido por um demônio felino enorme com um chifre na testa e um olho ferido.

---"SPARDA!" o demônio ruge.

---"Oh coitadinho... Sua mãe nunca te ensinou a usar uma porta?" Ele diz abanando a mão que quebrara a pedra.

O demônio que tinha seis asas cintilantes em suas costas começa a caminhar em direção a Kanon.

---"Este odor... Eu o conheço... " As garras do demônio cintilam como se suas veias emitissem luz.

Kanon cheira em baixo dos braços fazendo uma ironia com o demônio.

---"Me dá um tempo... É o seguinte... Da próxima vez, eu tento usar um perfume ok?"

---"É o fedor da traição... O odor daquele amaldiçoado Sparda... Eu vou aniquilar cada relação de sangue com Sparda!"

O demônio ruge e ataca Kanon com a garra que salta pra trás e se esquiva.

---"Hahahaha! Um filho limpando a sujeira do pai né? Onde eu ouvi essa história antes?" Kanon saca as pistolas e aponta pro demônio.

Kanon começa a atirar contra o demônio que ilumina seus punhos e tenta atacar Kanon. Mas Kanon apenas rola pelo chão, se esquiva e evita os golpes.

Ele se levanta e continua atirando e recebe uma patada que o atira longe. O demônio se coloca de quatro e ataca Kanon saltando sobre ele tentando morde-lo. Kanon salta pro lado e saca sua espada.

Ele salta em direção ao monstro e acerta um golpe no olho ferido. O monstro urra de dor. Se debate. Agita um dos braços tentando acertar Kanon, mas ele apenas toma a distância.

Em seguida, as garras de Beowulf cintilam e ele esmurra o chão criando uma explosão de Luz que kanon evita saltando pra longe.

O demônio volta a enxergar, bate os pés no chão três vezes e faz uma enorme jaula de ferro cair diante de si. Ele esmurra a jaula e ela voa contra Kanon que a destrói com a espada.

Mas o ataque era uma distração pois Beowulf se coloca de quatro novamente e ataca Kanon. Ele morde Kanon e o atira contra as paredes. Em seguida, ele esmurra Kanon.

---"Filho de Sparda... Eu vou apreciar destruir cada osso do seu corpo... Prepare-se..."

Kanon dá um tiro no olho do monstro. Kanon pega a espada e perfura perna do monstro. Ele cai de joelhos. Em seguida Kanon atravessa o corpo do monstro com a espada. O monstro se enfurece e explode energia ao seu redor criando um pilar de luz que arrebata Kanon pro alto.

Kanon cai no chão ruidosamente, se levantando apoiado na espada e aponta para o demônio.

---"Eu... Ainda não acabei com você... Vem cá vem..."

Ele se coloca em posição de luta com a espada e observa Beowulf correndo em sua direção. Kanon salta por cima do monstro desviando da garra que corta o ar e atinge a cabeça do monstro com a espada.

O monstro desfere um soco que Kanon contém com a espada. Mas acaba sendo golpeado pela outra garra e atirado ao chão rolando.

O monstro abre suas asas que começam a cintilar e dispara plumas como raios de luz em Kanon. O corpo de Kanon é perfurado e ele vomita sangue.

---"Maldito..." Kanon vocifera.

---"Prepare-se pra morrer filho de Sparda!"

O monstro se prepara pra socar Kanon quando ele atira a espada na direção do olho direito de Beowulf. O soco do monstro crava Kanon no chão e a espada passa por ele rasgando seu outro olho.

O monstro ruge furiosamente levando a mão ao olho ferido. Agora perdera ambos os olhos.

---"O odioso cujo coração corre o sangue de Sparda! Embora minha visão se vá, eu me lembro de seu cheiro! Eu caçarei por toda eternidade se necessário for! Até que eu tenha livrado esta terra de seu fedor imundo!"

Beolwulf abre suas asas e pula pelas paredes fugindo pelo buraco no teto. Kanon se levanta limpando as próprias roupas.

---"Por que eu tenho de levar porrada pelo meu pai? Qualé cara... Me dá um tempo..."

Enquanto isso, em outro lugar, onde Arkham estava caído, seu corpo não está mais ali. Apenas o livro que carregava virava páginas ao vento.

Continua...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaymer: **Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pretencem. Eles pertencem ao Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Sério. Nadinha mesmo...

Reviews. Vamos responder! n.n

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Sim! É a mesma Liz! Mas embora eu ache que esteja com uma personalidade mais "Suzu". Eu escolhi a liz pela familiaridade com demônios e tudo mais... n.n

**Capítulo 12 – Geryon!**

Após a batalha contra Bewolf, Kanon finalmente clama seu prêmio. O orbe brilhante que era defendido pelo monstro. Mas assim que ele o toca, seu corpo começa a ser atacado pela energia poderosa do artefato, fazendo Kanon cair de joelhos no chão.

Uma risada maléfica é ouvida atrás dele.

---"Isto é incrível! Nem mesmo o diabinho é páreo pra ele! Hahahaha... Oh!"

Assim que Jester se aproxima, Kanon o puxa pelo pescoço e aponta uma arma no enorme nariz dele.

---"Oh! Ooohhh... Você não vai atirar em mim vai?" Ele pergunta apavorado (Ou fingindo estar apavorado. Com ele nunca se sabe). "Se o fizer, eu morro... Sabia?"

---"Se é o que for preciso pra calar sua boca..." Kanon responde com sarcasmo tentando resistir a dor do artefato. "Eu fico muito irritado quando alguém fala mais do que eu..."

---"Não aja tão impetuosamente, meu rapaz... Eu tenho uma pequena história pra você... Mas se você calar minha voz desta forma... Eu não serei capaz de conta-la agora, não é?"

Kanon atira Jester no chão.

---"Eu pensei que eu já era..." Jester diz sorrindo e se abanando com cetro. "Oops..." Ele se coloca de pé. "Você viu também, não viu? Aquela enorme torre pulando pra fora do chão. Aquele massivo objeto que causa tremores nas mulheres... É na verdade um túnel. Ligando o domínio demoníaco ao mundo humano... E claro... Seu irmão Saga é que o controla usando o amuleto da sua mamãe..."

---"Amuleto?" Kanon indaga.

---"Ele foi para o centro de controle no Porão..." Jester zomba. "E se você não for pulando pra lá feito um coelho ele abrirá o portal pro inferno!" Jester diz saltando e abrindo os braços. "Não é um pensamento assustador?"

---"E você está me dizendo isto por que?" Kanon parece exausto.

---"Oops... Eu esqueci de mencionar um pequenino probleminha... Esta coisinha aí, é na verdade a chave para avançar! Mas o truque é... Ela suga a alma daqueles que a seguram. Então eu acho que é melhor você se apressar! Hahahahahaha!"

Jester sai correndo de costas e fazendo uma reverencia a Kanon que se coloca de pé aos poucos.

---"Mas... Em troca de sua alma, lhe dará poder! Maravilhoso não é? Apenas deixe seu espírito jovem dirigir e vai fundo!"

Jester é içado por uma corrente e desaparece.

---"Gostaria que me tivesse me dito isso em primeiro lugar... Seu imbecil de boca grande!" Kanon observa a esfera brilhando em sua mão. De repente, ele explode em energia transformando-se num demônio.

Kanon sai correndo de volta pelo caminho de onde veio. Subindo no carro de trilhos e voltando pelo caminho de antes. Sendo atacado por demônios que saltavam das sombras sobre o carro. Kanon-demônio destruía todos eles com sua espada e uma ferocidade infernal.

Aos poucos sentia sua vida esvaindo de dentro de si. Mas sua força estava maior do que nunca. Kanon chega a parada final, sobe escadas, corre até o local onde deixara o corpo morto de Arkham, destroçando qualquer demônio que se coloque em seu caminho, até alcançar a ponte movediça de antes.

Kanon se contorce de dor e grita expulsando a esfera de dentro de si, atirando-a exatamente na boca de uma outra gárgula. A ponte se move pra uma outra porta não acessível antes.

---"Maldição... Saga me dá trabalho demais... Eu estou com muita frustração acumulada e pouca gente pra descontar... Você está com sérios problemas irmãozinho..."

Kanon caminha pela nova porta acessível e chega até uma escadaria que leva a uma ponte. Chegando até a enorme ponte ele caminha tranquilamente quando vê demônios se manifestando a distância.

Kanon leva a mão à espada quando tochas azuis começam a acender nas laterais da ponte. Um Cavalo fantasmagórico enorme com crinas flamejantes azuis e puxando uma enorme carruagem de ferro demoníaca surge da outra extremidade da ponte atropelando os demônios e parando a alguns metros de distância de Kanon.

A carruagem ocupava todo o espaço de uma lateral a outra da ponte, não deixando espaço pra Kanon se desviar.

---"Hehehe... Falando em Cavalos de potência..." Kanon ironiza. O Cavalo relincha e fica em duas patas na frente de Kanon.

---"Uma 'Corrida de Frangos' com um cavalo é? Ta legal..." Kanon diz limpando os pés no chão e se aquecendo.

O cavalo relincha e parte pra cima de Kanon. Kanon sorri e parte pra cima do cavalo. Quando estava pra ser atropelado, Kanon pula por cima do Cavalo e da Carruagem acreditando que o mesmo iria se chocar contra a parede na extremidade da ponte.

---"Otário..."

Mas o Cavalo salta na parede e desaparece através dela como um fantasma.

---"Mas que p...?" Kanon olha pra outra extremidade da ponte, por onde o Cavalo viera em primeiro lugar. E lá estava ele. Relinchando e bufando novamente. Já pronto pra um novo ataque.

---"Ah vai ser assim é? Que seja... Quer jogar duro? Papai sabe jogar duro!"

Os dois começam a correr novamente um em direção ao outro. Mas desta vez, Kanon não salta por cima do Cavalo. Ele saca a espada e atinge a cabeça do cavalo com um golpe poderoso que o derruba no chão.

Kanon já preparava pra decepar a cabeça do monstro quando o chão treme e a ponte rui. Os dois acabam caindo de uma altura enorme sobre uma arena gladiadora dentro da Torre.

---"Primeiro 'Frango'... Agora Gladiador..." Kanon diz observando a arena ao redor. "Isso só vai melhorando mais e mais..." Ele abre os braços. "Uma pena que não tenha ninguém aqui pra curtir o show!"

O Cavalo relincha e começa correr ao redor da arena.

---"Aonde pensa que vai heim?" Kanon saca suas pistolas e começa a atirar. Da carruagem do Cavalo, saem mísseis (_**NA:**__ Mísseis? Claro... Por que não..._) que Kanon desvia rolando pelo chão e voltando a atirar.

Kanon corre atrás do monstro disparando suas armas contra ele, quando ele se vira de repente, e avança contra Kanon tentando atingi-lo com a carruagem. Kanon salta para o lado e o cavalo para, empinando em duas patas e batendo as dianteiras no chão criando explosão de fogo azul por toda a arena. Kanon salta por cima das labaredas que brotam do chão, invoca Agni e Rudra e desfere um golpe na cabeça do cavalo.

---"Yeah! Hora de agitar!" Diz Agni.

---"Estou com você irmão!" Responde Rudra.

Kanon começa a golpear o pescoço do cavalo tentando decepar sua cabeça com as duas espadas e usando toda a força possível.

---"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

---"Silêncio!" Kanon diz ao desferir o último golpe na cabeça do Cavalo quando o mesmo desaparece, emitindo uma energia estranha que se espalha pela arena.

O mundo e o tempo giram em câmera lenta. Geryon surge do outro lado da Arena e atropela Kanon com a carruagem que tinha Lâminas nas rodas. Kanon é atirado longe e bate de costas no muro da arena.

Mal tem tempo de respirar e já vê mísseis voando em sua direção novamente. Kanon voa longe com as explosões causadas pelos mísseis. Cai no chão, tossindo. Se levanta limpando as roupas de poeira e lá vem a energia estranha novamente, causando congelamento no tempo. Kanon salta para o alto já antecipando um ataque de Geryon que tentaria atingi-lo como da última vez.

Ele tenta atirar no monstro, mas da sua concepção é como se Geryon se movesse na velocidade da luz. As balas pareciam lesmas correndo em direção ao alvo.

O tempo volta ao normal quando Kanon está voando exatamente por cima do Cavalo. Geryon para a distância novamente invocando chamas azuis que se espalham pela arena.

Kanon corre saltando por sobre as chamas e atinge Geryon com um pesado golpe de Rebellion.

O cavalo cambaleia e dá passos vacilantes para trás arfando pesadamente. O Cavalo apenas relincha e se debate, transformando-se em uma esfera de luz que lentamente entra no corpo de Kanon. O corpo dele começa a reluzir com uma cálida aura azul e ele olha impressionado pra si mesmo sem saber o que aconteceu.

Sem dar muita importância ele se vira e caminha pra fora da arena quando escombros da ponte acima ruem e caem sobre Kanon. Quando um dos destroços estavam prestes a atingi-lo na cabeça, Kanon sente uma energia pulsando dentro de si e os escombros param em pleno ar. Como se estivessem congelados no tempo.

Kanon toca um deles com o dedo e ele começa a flutuar. Ele sorri com satisfação e parte empurrando um destroço menor de lado (Que continua flutuando). Alguns segundos após sua partida, os destroços finalmente voltam a sentir o efeito da gravidade e caem no chão.

(_**Nota do Autor:**__ Este é o momento em que Dante adquire o estilo de luta "Quicksilver". Basicamente o que ele fez é paralisar o tempo com um efeito chamado "Time Lag". Tudo ao redor se move em câmera lenta enquanto Dante mantém-se livre do efeito. Visto de um observador de fora, Dante estaria se movendo a uma velocidade impossível de se acompanhar a olho nu. Bacana né?_)

Continua...


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaymer: **Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pretencem. Eles pertencem ao Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Sério. Nadinha mesmo...

Wow! Eis um capítulo que adorei escrever! Quem vencerá a revanche entre Saga e Kanon? Os dois irmãos gêmeos diabólicos que se odeiam e adoram se matar (Isso ficou pleonásmico? õ.o)?

Whatever! Ò.Ó

Reviews!

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Pronto Pure-Petit! Irmãos se pegando na porrada você quer? Irmãos se pegando na porrada você terá! n.n

**Capítulo 13 – A revanche...**

Saga caminha por uma sala redonda onde há sulcos brilhantes no chão. Todos convergindo até um buraco no centro da sala de onde uma pequena fonte de água emite luz.

As paredes eram adornada com estátuas de anjos.

Saga ouve um barulho atrás de si. Beowulf o seguira e se preparava para o ataque.

---"Eu o encontrei semente de Sparda!" O monstro ruge. "Eu disse que me lembraria de seu cheiro pútrido. Não importa pra onde corra, você não poderá se esconder de mim!"

Saga o observa com um ar de curiosidade. Beowulf o ataca com as garras, Saga salta para o alto, sacando sua espada, girando seu corpo em pleno ar e caindo de pé sobre a cabeça de Beowulf.

---"Você... Você não é o que eu enfrentei antes..." O monstro geme. "Mas este cheiro... Há dois deles..." Beowulf se dá conta da situação. "Aquele excremento Sparda teve dois filhos..." Ele diz enquanto sua cabeça é cortada em quatro partes jorrando sangue no chão.

Saga lentamente retorna sua espada a bainha e salta novamente no chão. Ele se vira para o corpo morto de Beowulf e clama sua alma. A esfera de luz se dirige até a mão de Saga formando uma manopla em formato de garra que cobre seu punho emitindo luz. Não só o punho direito, mas o esquerdo e as duas pernas também.

Saga avança sobre o corpo do monstro e desfere um soco poderoso que atira seu corpo pro ar. O corpo de Beowulf se choca contra o teto e cai de volta no chão. Mas antes que pudesse atingir o solo, Saga salta e desfere um chute que traça o ar com luz e corta o corpo de Beowulf no meio.

Saga cai no chão de pé enquanto o corpo de Beowulf se desfaz no ar, deixando apenas algumas plumas cintilantes revoando pela sala.

(_**Nota do autor:**__ Essa cena é... FODA! E deveria ter sido incluída no fim do Capítulo 12... Sorry pessoal... Ikarus-sama, baka... ú.u_)

Saga caminha até o círculo de luz no chão. Ele segura os dois amuletos nas mãos. Eles começam a cintilar e levitar. Em seguida se unem e emergem na fonte de luz.

Em seguida ele se ajoelha e saca sua espada. Faz um corte na palma da mão esquerda e deixa seu sangue fluir tingindo a fonte. Ele se levanta e retorna a espada a bainha.

Saga espera a reação da fonte. Qualquer coisa. Mas nada acontece. Ele começa a ficar impaciente. Caminhando de um lado para o outro.

---"Por que isto não está funcionando?" Ele ruge. "Há algo faltando? Devo derramar mais sangue?"

Ele ouve passos atrás de si.

---"Você parece estar de mal humor..." Kanon chega com um sorriso cínico estampado no rosto.

---"Kanon..." Saga sibila o nome do irmão com ódio e leva a mão a espada.

---"Então... O amuleto de minha mãe é a chave que destrava a porta para o mundo demoníaco..." Ele dá um sorriso irônico. "Belo plano pai..."

---"É bem o contrário, na verdade..." Saga responde ainda com a mão prestes a sacar a espada. "Originalmente era a chave para o mundo dos demônios, mas foi dada aos humanos como um presente..."

---"Não importa pra mim, um jeito ou outro. Mais importante... Eu percorri todo este caminho..." Kanon saca a espada e aponta pro irmão. "Estou certo de que tem tempo pra mais um jogo... Certo?"

Saga faz que vai sacar a espada, mas imediatamente retorna-a a bainha.

---"Por que não? Afinal, nós compartilhamos o mesmo sangue." Saga invoca as botas e as manoplas que brilham revestindo seus braços e pernas. "Eu só vou usar mais do seu pra desfazer o feitiço do papai!" As manoplas brilham emitindo poder bruto.

---"Então, você quer um pedaço de mim... Literalmente..." Kanon diz admirando a própria espada. "Ok maninho... Vem pegar... Se puder..." Ele aponta a espada para o irmão.

Kanon e Saga correm um contra o outro. Assim que Kanon tenta desferir um golpe com sua espada ele é imediatamente golpeado por um soco do irmão. Mais forte do que nunca devido ao poder de Beowulf.

O soco explode um flash de luz ao atingir Kanon. Saga desfere mais um soco no estômago de Kanon, dá dois chutes que o atiram pro alto e enquanto Kanon caía de volta ao chão, Saga desfere um chute que o crava na parede.

---"Então... Você conseguiu um brinquedo novo é?" Kanon diz se apoiando na espada.

---"Gostou? Venha ver mais de perto, Kanon!"

Os dois partem novamente pro ataque. Kanon desfere uma espadada, mas Saga defende com um braço (Protegido pela poderosa manopla Beowulf claro) e contra ataca com um soco nas costelas de Kanon. Em seguida Kanon vai ao chão com mais um soco no rosto.

---"Levante-se Kanon... Ainda preciso de muito sangue pra quebrar o feitiço! Hahaha..."

---"É? No seu corpo tem bastante!"

Kanon se levanta e finca a espada no estômago de Saga.

---"Cadê sua arrogância agora babaca?" Kanon arranca a espada com força e começa a golpear Saga com a espada.

Saga vai sendo empurrado pra trás por inúmeros golpes de espada simultâneos. Até que ele se enfurece, repele a espada de Kanon com um soco e começa a contra-atacar.

---"Já estou farto de você Kanon! Desta vez, eu não o deixarei vivo!"

Kanon começa a ser socado com toda a força. Espirrando sangue por todo o chão ele se contorce e geme. Enfraquece, quase soltando a espada. Saga chuta o queixo de Kanon que cambaleia pra trás e deixa a espada cair.

Em seguida ele ergue a mão e invoca Cérberus (A barra tripla de gelo). Ele desfere um golpe em Saga, mas este segura uma barra e puxa Kanon por sobre a cabeça batendo-o ruidosa mente contra o chão.

Kanon concentra a energia da barra e invoca estacas de gelo que brotam do chão ao seu redor afastando Saga.

Kanon sai de dentro de sua fortaleza de gelo desferindo um chute no rosto de Saga. Em seguida ele chuta o estômago do irmão e golpeia seu rosto com Cérberus.

Saga se levanta num rugido e corre em direção a Kanon dando socos. Kanon se esquiva e contra-ataca com Cerberus ferindo gravemente o corpo de Saga. Saga explode de raiva e desta vez ele repele Kanon pra longe invocando uma energia que circula ao seu redor como uma redoma.

---"Que merda é essa?"

---"Seu fim Kanon... Diga adeus a vida..."

Saga se transforma num demônio azul idêntico a Kanon fez após o último duelo que tiveram.

Kanon saca suas pistolas e começa a atirar contra Saga que nem se dá ao trabalho de defende-las. Apenas deixa as balas atingi-lo como se não fossem nada.

Saga desaparece da vista de Kanon e desfere um soco no rosto dele. Depois um no estômago. Desfere dois chutes projetando-se para o ar e desce ao chão atingindo Kanon com uma voadora em pleno ar.

---"Você... É um maldito mesmo Saga... Mas dois podem participar desta brincadeira..."

Kanon explode em energia se transformando em um demônio idêntico a Saga, mas de cor vermelha.

Os dois começam a trocar golpes. Quando se esquivam, parecem borrões correndo de um lado a outro.

Saga é cravado na parede com um golpe. Em seguida, a espada de Kanon perfura seu corpo. Ele repele Kanon com um chute e exalando uma energia tão potente que expele a espada de Kanon.

Kanon gira o corpo no ar, cai de pé no chão e pega a espada de volta. Em seguida ele vê Saga atingindo-o com um soco no rosto. Kanon revida com uma espada no estomago de Saga. E os dois são atirados cada um pra um lado sendo arrastados pra trás e caindo de joelhos. Imediatamente revertem a forma humana.

Eles se levantam e voltam a se atacar com fúria.

Kanon e Saga trocavam golpes de espada. Um cortando o outro, espalhando sangue pelo chão. A disputa estava acirrada. De repente, um míssil se dirige a eles. Kanon corta o míssil com sua espada e em seguida Saga faz o mesmo.

O míssil fatiado cai no chão inerte. Era Liz apontando a bazuca pra eles.

Kanon olha pra ela e se volta pra Saga segurando firme a espada.

---"Foi mal, mas isso não é lugar pra uma garotinha! Então se manda!" Kanon diz a Liz antes de partir pro ataque novamente.

---"Cala a boca!" Liz dispara outro míssil. Kanon se esquiva e Saga o ataca novamente.

Liz ataca Kanon e Saga com a baioneta da bazuca enquanto eles disputavam forças e os separa. Saga defende os golpes dela e desfere um golpe com sua Yamato que a derruba no chão. Em seguida ele salta sobre ela, repele um golpe da espada de Kanon e desfere um golpe com a sua espada que Liz defende com a bazuca estendida pro alto.

---"Você o forçou a isso!" Liz diz a Saga.

---"É isso que você pensa? Garota tola..." Saga responde sorrindo.

Saga repele mais um ataque surpresa de Kanon pelas costas e se vira pra enfrentar o irmão.

Liz se levanta novamente e apenas observa absorta ao combate dos dois irmãos incansáveis.

Saga e Kanon finalmente desferem um ataque de espada ao mesmo tempo que os deixa de joelhos.

Em seguida eles ouvem o bater de palmas de um quarto espectador. Jester aparece diante deles.

---"Bravo! Bravo!" Jester diz irônico. "Eu nem sonhava que as coisas aconteceriam tão perfeitamente... Parabéns a todos! Parabéns!"

Kanon e Saga lentamente se colocam de pé.

---"Você..." Resmunga Kanon.

Liz aponta a bazuca pra Jester, mas ele se move rapidamente e segura sua bazuca.

---"Menina Má Liz... menina má!" Ele arremessa Liz no chão. "Ou pode esperar uma surra do papai mais tarde! Jester da palmadas no bumbum! Palmadas no Bumbum!" Jester diz dançando.

---"Bufão insano!" Saga o interrompe. "Eu não sei de onde veio, mas este não é seu lugar! Agora parta!" Saga ruge e ataca com Yamato. Jester segura a espada com as duas mãos evitando o golpe que o partiria ao meio facilmente.

---"Ufa... Essa foi por pouco... Mas você tomou uma surra e tanto hoje não tomou Saga? Você poderia ter me fatiado como confete agora se você estivesse na sua melhor forma."

---"Maldito!" Saga diz rangendo os dentes.

---"Você perdeu!" Jester responde com uma voz mais grave do que sua estridente habitual. Em seguida ele arremessa Saga longe. "Por que você subestimou os humanos..." No lugar de Jester agora estava Arkham.

---"O que está havendo?" Pergunta Liz incrédula olhando pro pai que há poucas horas estava morto.

---"Boa garota... Pura e inocente... Igual à mãe..."

---"Seu dresgraçado!" Liz saca uma pistola e aponta pra Arkham. Mas ele desaparece no mesmo instante e ressurge ao lado de Liz segurando-a pelos cabelos. Agora novamente na forma de Jester. "È hora da sua surra, minha querida!"

E com um rugido Jester bate a cabeça de Liz no chão.

---"Você quer saber por que o feitiço não foi quebrado, heim Saga?" Ele se levanta e caminha até Saga. "Você tinha os dois amuletos. E o sangue de Sparda! Você tinha tudo que precisava pra libertar a maldade!"

---"Eu já disse antes!" Kanon se levanta com a pistola na mão. "Eu não gosto de ninguém que tenha uma boca maior que a minha!"

Jester zomba de Kanon fingindo pavor e Kanon imediatamente aponta as armas pra ele e começa a atirar. Jester se esquiva das balas dançando e cantarolando. Correndo pelas paredes.,

---"Você está ferido e fraco..." Jester desaparece. "Até eu posso fazer... Isto a você!" Ele cai com os dois pés sobre a cabeça de Kanon, pisoteando-o.

Em seguida ele abre os braços como um ator se curvando diante de uma platéia. A risada estridente de Jester ecoa pelo enorme salão.

---"Dois amuletos..." Agora era Arkham que falava. "Um pouco do sangue de Sparda..." Arkham caminha até Liz caída no chão. "Agora, eu preciso de mais uma chave..." Ele pega a bazuca de Liz no chão.

---"Ele sacrificou duas coisas para suprimir a imensa força desta torre... Seu próprio sangue demoníaco... E uma Sacerdotisa mortal..." Arkham finca a baioneta da bazuca na coxa da perna de Liz.

Ela grita de dor.

---"Eu precisava de você... Cujo o corpo flui o mesmo sangue da mulher sacrificada... O feitiço não pode ser desfeito sem o seu sangue!"

---"Foi uma viagem e tanto sabia?" Agora ele reassume a faceta de Jester e puxa a bazuca da perna de Liz sem a menor delicadeza. "Se algum de vocês tivesse morrido antes de chegar aqui, tudo estaria perdido! Portanto, meu plano era faze-los lutarem entre si, enfraquecendo-os! Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu teria de guia-los aqui e garantir que chegariam vivos!"

Kanon começa a se reeguer. Saga também.

---"Eu cheguei até mesmo ao ponto de me vestir feito um completo idiota! Hahahahaha!" Jester gargalha. "Está na hora de dormir Liz! Você pode visitar sua querida mãe... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Liz se levanta subitamente pegando sua bazuca e apontando na cara de Jester.

---"Experimente..."

Em seguida, Jester é encurralado pela espada de Saga atrás de seu pescoço. E a de Kanon na frente de se pescoço.

---"É hora do palhaço se curvar e partir Arkham!" Saga diz.

---"Cara... O show acabou!" Diz Kanon.

---"Impressionante..." Arkham diz com sua voz grave. "Eu não esperava nada menos dos descendentes do diabo... Mas não está esquecendo nada Saga? O feitiço foi quebrado! O que acha que acontecerá a seguir?"

A fonte de água se ergue do chão. A torre começa a tremer e a sala começa a girar.

---"Vamos recepcionar o caos..." Arkham sussurra.

Os sulcos no chão são tingidos de vermelho. A torre treme. O teto se abre. A sala começa a se erguer. As estátuas de anjos ao redor começam a badalar os sinos que seguravam.

Os três se distraem mas ao mesmo tempo tentam degolar Arkham que se esquiva do meio deles. Arkham dá uma rasteira nos três e apoiando-se em uma das mãos ele desfere um chute girando o corpo e atirando cada um deles pra fora do imenso pilar (Que antes era a sala em que se encontravam) que agora se ergue até os céus.

---"Apenas sentem e esperem!" Arkham diz olhando pra baixo, da beirada do pilar. "Esperem pelo nascimento de um novo deus! Eu... Tomarei o poder SPAAAAAARDAAAA!" Ele grita de braços abertos.

Parte da terra se quebra e Saga cai na escuridão. Liz olha enfurecida para o pai que ela tanto odeia. Em seguida, a terra se parte atrás de Liz e ela cai pisando em falso. Kanon a segura pela mão no último instante.

Continua...


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaymer: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pretencem. Eles pertencem ao Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Sério. Nadinha mesmo...**

Reviews... Ok... Estou escrevendo um cap de cada fic de cada vez e postando-os a medida em que saem. Então posto IMC agora e a próxima será Sensou e depois Olimpus e assim por diante.

Pouco tempo pra fazer tudo que tenho de fazer. Fics, PS2 (Compro mais jogos do que dou conta de jogar), tenho mais idéias pra fics novas do que para terminar as antigas e preciso me conter para não surtar aqui.

Estou bolando uma fic de fichas baseada em Valkyrie Profile (Mas essa só vai sair quando eu tiver terminado pelo Sensou no Megami. Ainda não decidi se ela será a Sensou no Megami 2).

Vamos lá.

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Essa confusão desses gêmeos doidos ainda vai dar muito o que falar. Pode esperar. Kanon não vai desistir de chutar a bunda desse Arkham. Ò.Ó

PS.: Capítulo curtinho, por que não tem muito o que se ver nele exceto o test-drive dos novos brinquedos do Kanon! Minhas armas favoritas em DMC3. BEOWULF! XD

**Capítulo 14 – Coisa de família...**

A torre cresce mais. O Pilar de pedra que saiu do subsolo até o topo da torre ilumina a noite e brilha em uma tonalidade vermelha.

Arkham está no topo cercado por sinos que parecem estátuas de anjos.

**-Enquanto isso, no subsolo-**

Kanon e Liz estão olhando o enorme pilar que se ergueu diante deles.

---"Você vai?" Kanon pergunta.

---"Sim. Eu vou acabar com ele..." Liz responde.

---"Bem, você pode esquecer. Por que você não pode com ele."

---"Mesmo assim eu tenho de ir..." Ela responde. Eu tive uma chance de impedí-lo antes, mas não pude... Eu sou responsável por toda esta bagunça..."

---"Responsável?" Kanon rosna. "Te incomoda tanto assim?"

---"Ele é meu pai! Além do mais... Quem mais pode desfazer o que ele fez?" Liz aponta sua bazuca pro alto e dispara um arpel.

---"Um demônio como você não pode entender..."

Liz começa a ser rebocada pelo arpel e deixa Kanon para trás.

---"Pai e família hã? Bem, eu vou também... Mas é melhor correr se não quiser que eu fique com todo o crédito!"

Kanon caminha pra longe. Ele para diante de um abismo e vê as manoplas e botas brilhantes que seu irmão usou contra ele no combate. Assim que se aproxima, elas se transformam em luz e cobrem seus braços e pernas.

Kanon olha para a porta bloqueada que via a distância e dá um sorriso enquanto as manoplas brilham emitindo energia.

Um soco derruba a porta facilmente. Kanon corre pelos corredores cercados de estátuas parecidas com peças de xadrez. Os peões carregando duas espadas, os cavalos com chifres na testa e os bispos começam a pular em direção a Kanon.

---"Jogos? Eu sou péssimo em jogos... E odeio xadrez..."

Os bispos começam a concentra bolas de fogo ao seu redor e disparam pra todos os lados. Kanon salta e desce sobre eles com um chute. Em seguida ele dá dois socos, seguidos de vários chutes em super velocidade. Ele começa a esmurar o bispo com toda a força e desmantela a estátua com um murro.

Com centrando uma energia incrível nas mãos, Kanon dispara uma bola de luz que destrói um peão.

--- "Então, meu irmãozinho pegou isso daquele gato idiota que tentou me matar?"

Kanon começa a golpear as estátuas. Bispo, Cavalo, Peão. Destroça todos com o poder das manoplas e botas Beowulf.

Ele está cercado por todos os lados. Ele dá um sorriso sarcástico e concentra toda sua força no punho.

--- "Vão pro inferno!"

Kanon esmurra o chão com toda a força criando uma explosão de luz que destrói as estátuas por completo.

Ele corre para o fim do corredor, chegando a uma área livre próxima a caverna onde encontrou Nevan, a vampira. Lá ele vê uma luminosidade como um portal que o leva de volta às ruas da cidade. Ele está parado diante da torre.

Quando Kanon começa a correr em direção a torre ele nota a motocicleta de Liz pendurada em uma saliencia da torre e prestes a despencar.

Kanon corre até a torre, salta e laça a moto com Cérberus. Ele puxa a moto pra si, monta nela e começa a correr torre acima.

Enromes destroços da torre começam a cair sobre ele e ele se esquiva. Um destroço gigantesco se desloca e cai em sua direção, mas ele corre de moto por ele, saltando para o alto e deixando o destroço cair no chão.

Kanon gira no ar com a moto vibrando de emoção e prestes a cair sobre uma sala que fora revelada pelo destroço que se destacara da torre. Vários demônios saltam em sua direção.

Kanon acelera a moto, fazendo as turbinas cospirem fogo. Ele gira a moto rechaçando os demônios em volta, batendo neles com a moto e atirando-os longe. E quanto mais ele mata, mais demônios aparecem.

Ele continua destroçando os demônios com golpes de moto e cai sobre a varanda segurando a moto apoiada nos ombros.

A moto começa a faíscar e explode na cara de Kanon que nem se abala. Kanon observa o guidão da moto (A única peça que permaneceu inteira) e a atira pra trás, caminhando até a porta a sua frente.

(_**Nota do Autor:**__ Youtube. Devil May Cry 3 - Mission 14 – 3 – Bike Craze. Ah Dante... Quero ser foda assim quando eu crescer... XD_)

---"Dia podre que estou tendo... Saga... Desta vez eu te mato..."

Continua...


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaymer: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pretencem. Eles pertencem ao Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Sério. Nadinha mesmo...**

Bom... Antes de continuar qualquer fic, decidi terminar essa que tá pertinho do fim. Postar-la-ei em ritimo acelerado esta semana.

Afinal, enfurnei na cabeça de escrever tanta fic ao mesmo tempo (Sendo duas de fichas) e agora quero acabar logo com essa pra mme aliviar e tentar começar Exodus (Pro pimentel parar de apurrinhar meus leitores com sua campanha... XD)

Capítulo curto de novo. Essa missão no jogo nem tem chefe ou nada de interessante que o valha... Mas os mais próximos do final serão ÉPICOS!

Palavra de Ikarus... ú.u

Review:

**Pure-petit-chan:** Quem será que chega primeiro? Quem será? Quem será? É o... o.o

Continue lendo... n.n

**-Ikarus crivado de balas-**

**Capítulo15 – Pecados Capitais...**

Liz escalava a lateral da torre usando o arpél de sua bazuca. Mais acima, Kanon caminhava descontraídamente em direção a uma porta. Quando se aproxima da porta, Kanon é surpreendido por uma luz intensa. Quando ele olha pra tràs, vê dois seres levitando sobre sua cabeça, envoltos em asas angelicais.

---"Heh... Melhor a cada momento..."

Kanon saca as pistolas e começa a atirar. As criaturas começam a levitar formando um círculo em volta dele, sacando espadas de luz e girando-as em torno de suas cabeças.

Eles tentam cortar Kanon, mas ele salta, guarda as pistolas, saca a espada e começa a atacar uma das criaturas.

As asas da criatura são estilhaçadas. A criatura não parecia ter cabeça. Seu corpo exibia um rosto horrendo e bestial. As criaturas começam a girar as espadas novamente e a atiram em Kanon. Ele se esquiva rolando pelo chão, saltando para o alto, chutando as costas da criatura fazendo-a bater contra a parede e cravando-a na mesma com sua espada. A criatura desaparece num clarão de luz cegante.

---"Heh... Vem cá, vem..." Kanon provoca o outro.

O monstro ruge e parte para cima de Kanon. Ele desvia das investidas de espada do monstro, saltando e rolando pelo chão. Quando a criatura investe contra Kanon, ele invoca Nevan.

Ele dá um toque poderoso na guitarra que emite eletricidade e uma revoada de morcegos que destrói as asas do monstro e o atordoa.

Kanon dá um sorriso sarcástico e faz um movimento com a mão.

---"Venha!"

A espada cravada na parede salta em direção a Kanon atravessando o corpo da criatura e voltando para as mãos de seu dono.

---"Heh... Otário... Hahaha..."

**-Enquanto isso. No topo da torre-**

Arkham invocava um encantamento. Uma peça localizada no centro do local se contrai pra baixo do solo.

---"Ele corta os fios que nos faz dançar... Dedos das mãos e pés..."

(**_Nota do Autor:_**_ No original ficaria: "he plucks the threads that makes us dance... Finger and Toe...". Finger = Dedo da mão. Toe = Dedos dos pés. Foi o melhor que pude traduzir... -.-_)

---"Nos rendemos, em alegria, ao mais baixo dos pérfidos e clamamos: Nós submergimos em escuridão, imundice rancinda... De hora em hora, nós caímos mais, mais perto do inferno, em um passo lento e firme..."

As estátuas de anjo deixam sinos penderem de si a medida que ele fala. E aos poucos eles começam a badalar.

---"Agora, deixe o mundo ressonar!"

ele abre os braços e os estende para os céus.

---"Preguiça! Gula! Cobiça! Inveja! Luxúria! Ira! E Orgulho!"

Os sinos começam a badalar mais forte.

---"Um sino de caos que badala os desejos humanos! Após dois mil longos anos, o portal para o mundo demoníaco se abrirá!"

Os olhos de Arkham emitem uma rápida luz a medida que ele grita.

---"Destruição! Carnificina e desespero!"

As nuvens se abrem, e o espaço se dobra, movendo-se em direção a torre.

---"Deixe seus instintos guia-lo! Aprisione este mundo em medo! Enquanto seu próprio nome, Temen-ni-Gru, injeta terror no coração dos homens!"

Demônios de sangue começam a rodear Arkham emitindo gritos horripilantes.

---"Então, me tornarei o supremo soberano desta terra árida mergulhada em pandemônio! O poder demoníaco... Que esparda selou... Será meu! HAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA!"

Uma luz vermelha desce dos céus e carrega Arkham. Em algum lugar da torre, Kanon olha pra cima vendo o céu mudar.

---"Já não há muito mais tempo... Eu preciso acabar com aquele desgraçado..." Ele guarda a espada após matar um último demônio com uma bala na testa. ---"Eu estou indo te pegar otário... Você acabou com meu dia..."

Em outro lugar, Liz estava sentada num pedregulho descansando enquanto recarregava suas armas. Ela olha pro alto e vê o céu tenebroso.

---"Pai..." Ela murmura. ---"Eu vou te matar... Eu juro..."

Continua...


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaymer: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pretencem. Eles pertencem ao Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Sério. Nadinha mesmo...**

Review!

**Pure-Petit-chan: **Sim, a Nevan é foda. Pena que não sei jogar com ela direito... X.x

E sim. Tá quase no finalzinho. O próximo adversário do Kanon é... O.O

**Capítulo 16 – Tente me impedir!**

Kanon estava numa sala de formato cilindrico, com um pilar no centro com uma espécie de elevador. A torre tremia e emitia uma energia maligna que fazia a forma demoníaca de Kanon se manifestar involuntáriamente.

Demônios encapuzados começam a se aproximar de Kanon, segurando foices.

---"Agora... É disso que estou falando..." Kanon saca as pistolas e começa a disparar contra os demônios.

Enquanto isso, Liz estava sentada na biblioteca, arfando e descansando. Recarregando as armas quando ela ouve passos.

---"Qual o problema? Está cansada? Então, sai do caminho. Eu cuido disso." Kanon diz com ironia.

---"Não! VOCÊ sai do caminho!" Liz aponta uma arma pra Kanon.

Kanon se vira subitamente e segura a arma de Liz. Ela dispara atirando no abdome dele. Ele nem se iporta de ter sido baleado.

---"Eu te disse. Você não vai conseguir. Não entende? Isso não é o trabalho de um humano!"

---"Você é que não entende! Não é algo que se possa resolver com a razão. Não tem nada a ver com eu ser humana e você ser demônio. Eu sou impulsionada pela incapacidade de perdoá-lo! Minha alma está gritando, exigindo que eu o mate!"

Ela vai empurrando Kanon pra trás a medida que fala. Por fim ele afasta a arma dela.

---"Isto é motivação suficiente pra me fazer seguir em frente..."

Ela dá passos lentos pra trás, pega a bazuca apoiada na parede e a coloca nas costas.

---"Além do mais, este é o meu assunto de família... Você deveria ficar de fora disso..."

Ela parte deixando Kanon pra trás.

---"Ok moça... Eu entendi agora... Mas não posso só sentar e ficar olhando também... Eu também estou muito puto com ele sabia?" Kanon joga a pistola de Lady a seus pés e saca as suas pistolas apontando pra ela. ---"Agora, sai da frente, ou haverá consequencias!"

---"Muito justo!" Ela aponta a bazuca pra Kanon. ---"Eu não planejava deixar nenhum demônio viver mesmo! Nem. Mesmo. Um." Ela dispara. Kanon salta caindo sobre uma prateleira de livros enquanto o disparo de Liz explode na mesma.

Ela coloca a bazuca nas costas e começa a disparar em Kanon com as pistolas. Kanon dispara também e os tiros se encontram em pleno ar. Em seguida ela salta pra trás de outra prateleira de livros. Saca grandas e atira em Kanon.

Ele se protege escondendo-se atrás de uma prateleira.

---"Qual é moça... Já dançamos ao som dessa música antes... Você sabe que isso não vai terminar bem..."

---"Ah é? Que tal isso?" Liz dispara outro tiro com a bazuca. Kanon salta pra longe e começa a atirar contra ela. Ela atira o arpéu da bazuca pro alto e é puxada pro alto caindo sobre uma prateleira e atirando em Kanon com uma metralhadora enquanto sobe.

Kanon salta atrás dela. Ela começa a saltar de uma prateleira pra outra e Kanon disparando contra ela, quando se dá conta de que havia explosivos plantados na prateleira aos seus pés. Kanon salta para o chão no último instante. Vê Liz no chão apontando a bazuca pra si.

Ele salta por sobre ela, evitando o disparo, invocando beowulf e descendo sobre ela com um chute que ela defende com a bazuca.

Kanon dá um soco na bazuca e Liz voa longe. Ele dispara contra ela, mas ela salta pra trás de outra prateleira se protegendo. Ela atira mais granadas contra Kanon, mas ele as explode no ar com suas pistolas.

---"Isso não funciona comigo... Vai ter de fazer melhor..."

---"Cale-se!" ela dispara um tiro de bazuca e Kanon parte o missil ao meio com a espada. Cada metade do missiel atinge uma parede diferente e Kanon continua a caminhar em direção a Liz.

Ela dispara suas pistolas contra ele sem parar. Uma a uma. Mas ele continua atngindo as balas dela com as suas.

Por fim, ele simplesmente para de atirar e deixa ela continuar disparando. Ele caminha tranquilamente até ela, encurralada na parede enquanto sua munição se esvai.

Kanon para diante dela, apóia a mão na parede e aproxima o rosto dela como se fosse beijá-la. Ela desvia o rosto. E ele se afasta.

---"Eu vou cuidar dele..."

---"Por que se importa tanto?"

---"Essa zona toda começou com meu pai, selando a entrada entre os dois mundos. Agora, meu irmão está tentando quebrar este feitiço e transformar tudo na Demônio-Lândia... Este é meu assunto de família também..."

Ele começa a caminhar pela livraria destruída.

---"Pra ser franco... A Princípio... Eu não tava nem aí... Mas por sua causa, eu sei o que é importante agora... Eu sei o que eu preciso fazer..."

Kanon vira as costas e parte.

---"Espere..." Ela diz.

---"Confie em mim. Eu vou consertar as coisas pra você. É o que a minha alma está me dizendo pra fazer..."

---"Use isto..." Ela entrega a bazuca a Kanon.

---"Quanto isto vai me custar?" Ele leva a mão a bazuca e ela puxa de volta.

---"Você pode me dar seu nome."

---"Kanon..." Ele recebe a bazuca. Apóia ela no ombro e começa a caminhar pra fora dali.

---"Kanon..." Ela diz.

Ele se vira pra ela.

---"Por favor... Liberte meu pai..."

---"Pode deixar... Moça..."

Kanon parte. Liz se apóia na parede e senta-se no chão.

Continua...


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaymer: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pretencem. Eles pertencem ao Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Sério. Nadinha mesmo...**

Só um aviso antes de começar este capítulo (Já que ainda não recebi reviews do anterior... XP)

Nala Elleniká (Carinhosamente conhecida como Nala-dono) já começou a postar "Aurora Escarlate" aqui no fanfiction. Uma fic side-story de Saint Seiya Extreme, meu humilde universo alternativo de Saint Seiya. Ela optou por transrcrever duas one-shots de SSE envolvendo os personagens principais, como introdução pra sua fic (Lesath e Aghata). Se você lê Saint Seiya Extreme, você não pode perder essa fic. Se você não lê Saint Seiya Extreme, TAMBÉM não pode deixar de ler essa fic! Vai perder a oportunidade de apreciar os talentos de Nala-dono? ù.u

Outra consideração que gostaria de passar aqui: O Legião (pimentel) também cismou de escrever fics de Saint Seiya Extreme (Atualmente ele está escrevendo uma da Tifa de Águia). Fiquem de olho aberto nessa fic também. Como a fic está sendo escrita por ele, tirem as crianças da sala por precaução. Não me responsabilizo por cenas impróprias pra menores! XD

Brincadeira... Nem sei se vai ter mesmo... Mas o aviso tá dado...

Enfim... _"Lets wrap up this crazy party, shall we?",_ como diz o Dante.

**Capítulo 17 – Quando você olha pro abismo, o abismo olha de volta pra você...**

Arkham caminha por um lugar escuro do mundo demoníaco, onde uma espada estava fincada na pedra.

Ele se aproxima e a espada começa a emitir uma energia maléfica. Ele pega os dois pingentes tomandos de Kanon e Saga e os une. Eles levitam brilhando e repousam sobre a espada.

Arkham retira a espada maravilhado e ergue a espada. O próprio chão comça a tremer e se erguer em pilares por todos os lados.

Enquanto isso, Kanon chegava ao topo da torre. Quando ele passa pelo último arco da rampa que levava ao topo, ele é envolto por uma escuridão.

Kanon é transportado para uma sala escura, circular onde havia fontes de luz, vindas de lâmpadas enorme na parede.

Ele vê sua sombra se esticando e crescendo na parede oposta. Tomando a forma de um demônio obscuro com olhos vermelhos e brilhantes.

A medida que o demônio começa a tomar corpo, as luzes vão falhando até que apenas uma está acesa.

-"Hah... Eu sei por que está aqui... Você quer me fazer algumas perguntas... Bem, é uma pena! Eu já tenho as respostas! Eu não preciso mais de você..."

O demônio de sombras saca a espada que trazia nas costas.

Kanon toca o pé direito com a mão esquerda e ajeita seu sobretudo se preparando pra batalha.

-"Cai dentro, seu poser!" Ele faz um gesto provocativo pro demônio.

Kanon saca sua espada e ataca. A sombra sequer defende, pois Kanon não consegue atingí-la. A espada de Kanon passa por ele como se ele fosse etéreo.

Mas a espada do demônio corta o corpo de Kanon fazendo seu sangue se esvair.

-"Mas que merda é essa?"

Kanon é interrompido por um soco no rosto que o manda longe. O demônio avança, Kanon tenta defender sua espada, mas ela passa pela dele e o corta no peito, atirando Kanon pro alto.

Kanon cai no chão e se levanta imediatamente. Ele parte pro ataque mais uma vez, mas o monstro é intocável.

A espada dele atravessa Kanon que cospe sangue e cai de joelhos. O monstro se prepara pra cortar a cabeça de Kanon e ele rola pelo chão parando debaixo da luz da lâmpada que estava acesa na parede.

Kanon se levanta, ergue a espada, esperando sua ferida cicatrizar. Ele corre para o lado, atirando no demônio e saindo da luz. O demônio avança sobre ele e o atinge com outro golpe de espada. Kanon voa na parede e atinge uma espécie de proteção de ferro. Quando o demônio avança outra vez, Kanon tenta atingí-lo e sua espada atinge a proteção de ferro na parede. Ela se abre e a luz da lâmpada é liberada atingindo o demônio.

A armadura do demônio se estilhaça como uma casa e ele começa a se contorcer de dor. Kanon estranha a reação, mas mesmo assim crava a espada no peito da criatura.

A criatura grita de dor e salta pra longe. Kanon olha pra luz e dá um sorriso sarcástico.

-"Então... Esse é o seu segredo?"

O monstro ruge e chama Kanon pra luta. Kanon corre a toda velocidade e atinge mais uma proteção de ferro na parede. Ela libera mais luz. O demônio já corria atrás de Kanon qando a luz é liberada e ele para antes de ser atingido novamente.

-"Que foi? Tá com medinho é?"

O monstro ruge novamente. Ele concentra uma esfera de energia nas mãos e dispara contra uma das lâmpadas que se fecha diminuindo a luminosidade.

-"É... Você tá se borrado de medo, babaca..."

O monstro ataca Kanon. Kanon acerta outra proteção com a espada e libera mais luz, impedindo o demônio de se aproximar.

O demônio tenta apagar outra luz, atirando uma esfera de energia, mas Kanon a rebate com a espada devolta pro monstro. Ele é atingido e grita de dor. Kanon aproveita pra acender mais uma luz. O monstro está encurralado e desesperado, por ter cada vez menos sombra.

Só restava uma lãmpada acesa em todo o local e estava atrás do demônio no centro da sala.

Kanon avança por sobre ele. O demônio tenta estocá-lo com a espada, mas Kanon salta por cima dele, sacando uma pistola e disparando contra a proteção de ferro. A sala está completamente iluminada.

O demônio é despido de sua armadura de sombras, completamente atordoado e agonizando. Kanon invoca Beowulf emitindo luz e começa a atacar o demônio.

Um soco no rosto. Outro no estômago. Kanon gira o corpo e começa a desferir centenas de chutes tão rápidos que parecem feixes de luz. Em seguida ele começa a desferir socos na mesma velocidade, até culminar num poderoso soco que atira o demônio longe.

-"Belos sonhos..." Ele sorri com sarcasmo. O demônio salta pro alto e cai no centro da sala, criando uma explosão de trevas que apaga todas as luzes.

O demônio furioso ataca Kanon, mas ele salta pra longe, novamente acendendo uma luz. O Demônio fica rondando a área iluminada esperando que ele saia.

-"Que foi? Vem aqui vem... Se você não vier, eu vou até aí..."

O demônio solta um rosnado que parece estar carregado de satisfação. Kanon dá um sorriso e saca suas pistolas. Ele começa a atirar ao redor da sala. As balas vão ricocheteando e acendendo as lampadas uma a uma. O demônio está apavorado. Tem apenas segundos até que todas as luzes sejam acesas.

E sua armadura de sombras se vai mais uma vez. O demônio apavorado tenta correr, mas pra onde vai ele está cercado de luz.

Kanon mais uma vez começa a castigar o monstro com toda sua força usando Beowulf. Aos poucos o monstro começa a se desfazer, cair de joelhos e desaparecer no chão.

-"hah... Bundão..." Kanon faz Beowulf desaparecer.

A sombra de Kanon reaparece aos seus pés.

-"Por um segundo pensei que tinha perdido minha sombra..."

Kanon sente um pulso percorrer seu corpo e de repente ele vê uma imagem de si mesmo na sua frente.

Sem hesitar ele ataca a imagem com um soco. Os dois punhos se encontram no meio do caminho. A imagem espelhava tudo que Kanon fazia. As mesmas expressões. E parecia estar envolta em energia sombria.

Kanon troca alguns chutes com sua imagem, mas ela continua espelhando ele. Kanon dá um chute alto, seu pé encontra com o da imagem e ambos dão uma cambalhota pra trás, caindo de pé.

A imagem começa a desaparecer e entrar no corpo de Kanon, transformando-se em fumaça.

-"Heh..."

Kanon é transportado para o topo da torre. Ele olha pro alto e vê um portal vermelho no céu.

Continua...

(_**Nota do autor:**__ Este é o último estilo de luta que Dante aprende no jogo. O Doppleganger. Que permite a Dante criar um clone sombrio de si mesmo para lutar ao seu lado. Se não me engano o clone pode ser controlado por um segundo player. Curiosidade inútil... XP_)


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaymer: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pretencem. Eles pertencem ao Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Sério. Nadinha mesmo...**

Reviews.

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Hehehe... Belos presentes o kanon ganha né? E esse e-book parece legal. Agora fiquei curioso de ler... n.n

Capítulo! Curto, mas o próximo será maior e mais foda de todos ever!

**Cap 18 – Indo pro inferno...**

Kanon chega ao topo da torre olhando pro céu onde ele podia ver o portal pra outro mundo.

-"Bem, bem... Vamos encerrar essa festa maluca, vamos? Preciso limpar a bagunça que meu pai deixou pra trás..."

Kanon começa a flutuar e é levado pra outro mundo. Chegando ao mundo demoníaco, Kanon está em uma ponte de pedra inacabada. Mas a medida que se aproxima do fim da ponte, pedregulhos enormes que flutuavam pelo ar completam o que falta da ponte.

Kanon chega a um portal dimensional que o leva para um Tauleiro de Xadrez gigante. As peças começam a tomar vida e se mover. Os peões saltam pelo tabuleiro, desferindo golpes de espada. Kanon saca Agni & Rudra.

-"Ei há quanto tempo!"

-"Muito tempo mesmo! Pensei que íamos enferrujar!"

-"Será que vocês nunca calam a boca?" Kanon parte pra cima das peças de xadrez malucas. Enquanto destroçava os peões, a Rainha avança e atinge Kanon, derrubando-o no chão. Os bispos começam a emitir chamas de seus cetros. E atiram bolas de fogo pra todos os lados.

Os cavalos tentam esmagar Kanon, que rola pelo chão. Kanon finca as duas lâminas no chão e invoca uma onda de fogo e vento que percorre o chão e destrói os inimigos. Em seguida ele começa a girar as duas lâminas sobre a cabeça criando um furacão de fogo que destrói os peões restantes.

Enquanto Kanon estava ocupado com a Rainha, as torres, se dividem em quatro partes, abrindo-se e disparando lasers em quatro direções. Kanon é quase fatiado. Ele salta e rola para perto do Rei. Cuja a cabeça se abre exibindo um orbe vermelho e criando uma explosão de energia que manda Kanon longe.

-"Tá legal... Querem brincar?"

Kanon guarda as espadas e retira a Bazuca de Liz (Nome da Bazuca é Kalina Ann. O nome da mãe dela) e aponta pros inimigos.

-"Engulam isso!"

Kanon dispara um míssil destruindo os cavalos. A Rainha vem em sua direção e é destruída também.

Kanon é atacado por vários inimigos ao mesmo tempo, mas ele corre em super velocidade passando por todos eles e chegando a frente do rei que na hora que ia abrir a cabeça pra explodir energia novamente, Kanon aponta a bazuca pra ele e dispara.

-"Sorria babaca!"

O Rei explode em pedaços e as peças restantes desaparecem. Kanon adentra outro portal dimensional.

(Nota do Autor: Se não me engano, nesta fase, ou na próxima, Dante precisa combater novamente TODOS os chefes do jogo. Eu não vou torturar ninguém desta forma e vou só incluir a luta contra o Tabuleiro de Xadrez.)

Enquanto isso, no mundo demoníaco, Arkham ergue a espada e começa a testar seu poder girando-a de um lado a outro. Seu corpo coberto de energia maléfica, ele se transofrma num demônio de chifres enormes e sua pele parece uma couraça.

-"Poder supremo... Todo meu! Hahahahahahaha!"

Ele começa a emitir energia suficiente pra reformular o local onde está.

-"Preparando a arena para nossa batalha final, filho de Sparda... Venha... Vamos selar nosso destino..."

Kanon corre por outra ponte que se completa no instante em que ele se aproxima. Nesse momento mais das criaturas envoltas em asas de anjo.

-"Aaahh... Vocês são um saco... Por que não desistem logo de uma vez...? Putz..."

Kanon saca sua espada e corre na direção dos dois demônios.

-"Vamos acabar logo com isso, então!"

Continua...


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaymer: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pretencem. Eles pertencem ao Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Sério. Nadinha mesmo...**

Já que está pronto e ficou FODA! Vou postar de uma vez. Aí ficarão restando dois capítulos apenas. Achei melhor incluir o final do jogo (que é um pouco longo) como um capítulo separado.

**Capítulo 19 – O poder de Sparda!**

Liz continuava sentada no chão da biblioteca, preocupada com Kanon. Enquanto isso ela ouve passos e um vulto caminha diante dela. Um vulto que ela tem apenas uma breve visão. Um vulto em casaco azul que abre a porta da biblioteca e se vai.

No mundo demoníaco, Kanon chega diante de uma porta que surge em pleno ar diante de si. Ele adentra a porta chegando a um lugar escuro. O chão era coberto de névoa e havia pedras e pilares do que parecia ser uma ruína.

Arkham surge atrás de Kanon empunhando a espada do Cavaleiro Sparda e tenta golpear Kanon. Mas ele apenas move a espada em suas costas de forma a bloquear o ataque.

Em seguida Kanon saca a espada e aponta pra Arkham que salta pra longe.

-"Bem-vindo... O que achou de olhar pra imagem de seu pai?" O demoníaco Arkham pergunta envolto em chamas.

-"É como olhar pra uma privada entupida." Kanon responde e aponta a espada pra ele. -"Por que você mete o nariz em assunto de família dos outros? Qualé cara? Você não tem nenhum hobby?"

Arkham começa a sorrir. E Kanon começa a rir com ele. Logo ambos estão dando gargalhadas.

-"Você ainda consegue falar grosso depois de olhar pra isso?" O corpo de Arkham começa a metamorfesear, se transformando numa bolha de olhos, pernas de inseto e tentáculos. -"Eu sinto o poder do demônio inundando meu corpo! O PODER DE SPARDA!"

-"Cara... Meu pai não era tão horroroso... Não pode ver só de olhar pra mim?" Kanon admira o próprio rosto no reflexo da lâmina de sua espada. -"De qualquer forma, esta forma cai melhor em você... Vamos começar o evento principal!"

Kanon corre até Arkham de espada em mãos e desfere um golpe. Arkham ergue a espada com um de seus braços/tentáculos e atira Kanon longe. Ele se apóia de pé em uma pilastra e salta por cima de Arkham disparando com suas pistolas. Arkham libera de seu corpo duas serpentes vermelhas que voam em direção a Kanon. Kanon consegue alvejá-las em pleno ar, cair no chão e trocar as pistolas pela espada novamente.

-"Bela tentativa. Mas ainda está muito fraco!"

-"Acha mesmo? Que tal isso?"

Arkham começa a se fundir no chão e de repente vários monstros parecidos com piranhas brotam da névoa. Elas começam a cercar Kanon e atacar.

-"Qualé? Acha que peixes vitaminados são ameaça pra mim? Dá um tempo!"

Kanon pega a bazuca de suas costas e dispara, explodindo os peixes. Quando mais deles se aproximam, ele começa a cortá-los com sua espada.

-"Apareça!" Kanon procura Arkham por todos os lados. Ele cai do alto fazendo a terra tremer e atacando Kanon com tentáculos. Kanon dilacera os braços do inimigo, mas é atingido por mais serpentes voadoras que perfuram seu corpo.

Kanon dispara um míssil que desestabiliza o demônio. Em seguida, ele salta sobre Arkham e finca a espada em seu corpo.

-"Seus esforços são inúteis filho de Sparda! Morra!"

Arkham pega Kanon com seu tentáculo e começa a esmagá-lo.

-"Seu... Desgraçado... Quer... Me largar?"

-"Só quando você estiver morto!"

Kanon se livra cortando o tentáculo. Ele cai no chão e Arkham começa a desaparecer novamente. Kanon é atacado novamente pelos peixes demoníacos.

-"Seus truques estão ficando velhos, cara..."

-"Não se preocupe... Eu te mato antes de você ficar entedeado..."

-"Essa foi boa!"

Kanon começa a atacar os peixes com as pistolas. Arkham cai do alto novamente tentando esmagar Kanon, mas ele se esquiva.

-"É inútil. Não importa o quão forte você seja, você não passa de um híbrido. Você não pode derrotar um demônio puro. O verdadeiro Sparda!"

Em seguida, Kanon é surpreendido por um braço de Arkham que se esticou tentando agarra-lo.

Um vulto veloz passa por eles decepando o braço fora.

-"O que é isso?" Arkham ruge. Kanon olha para o alto e sobre um pilar, ele vê Saga com sua espada em mãos. -"Maldito!" Arkham grita.

-"Eu vim reclamar meu poder!" Saga aponta a espada para Arkham. -"Você não pode lidar com ele..." Saga salta do pilar ao lado de Kanon e aponta a sua espada para o pescoço do irmão.

-"Olha pra você... Fazendo uma grande entrada, e roubando os meus holofotes!" Kanon diz com sarcasmo.

-"Ora... Você não crê realmente que ele merece ser nosso evento principal, acredita?" Saga finca a espada no braço decepado de Arkham e o devolve. Arkham funde o braço de volta em seu corpo.

-"Agora que você tocou no assunto... Tem razão."

Os dois irmãos caminham em direção a Arkham.

-"Vocês pensam que podem me derrotar? Derrotar o poder de seu pai? O grandioso Sparda?"

-"Você deveria se dar conta de que não pode controlar o poder de Sparda!" Saga responde.

-"Está perdendo seu tempo, xará..." Kanon aponta a espada pra Arkham. -"Eu acho que ele precisa aprender da maneira mais dificil..."

Saga olha para o irmão. Golpeia a espada dele para o alto e ambos começam a correr em direção a Arkham.

Arkham invoca novamente seus peixes demoníacos, mas eles não são páreo para o poder combinado dos dois irmãos.

A espada veloz de Saga retalha os peixes a uma velocidade absurda. Kanon explode vários de uma vez com a Bazuca de Liz.

-"Tolos! Sentirão o meu verdadeiro poder!"

-"Você é o tolo aqui Arkham! Seu poder ridículo é um mero reflexo do verdadeiro poder de meu pai!" Saga saca a espada criando um vácuo que retalha o corpo de Arkham em pedaços. Kanon salta por cima dele, brandindo a espada e descendo sobre Arkham com toda a força.

-"Pensei que estava ocupado demais pra se juntar a batalha!" Saga provoca.

-"Vai se danar! E sai do caminho que eu cuido dele!"

-"Quem eliminará esse lixo sou eu!"

Os dois correm em direção a Arkham. Kanon gira sua espada e finca no corpo de Arkham ao mesmo tempo que Saga o faz pelo outro lado.

Os dois forçam a espada a atravessar o corpo de Arkham. Arkham ergue os dois pelos tentáculos e os joga longe. Eles caem de pé e correm em direção ao monstro.

Kanon chuta sua espada. Saga força a sua com a mão. As duas espadas atravessam o corpo de Arkham se cruzando. Saga pega a espada de Kanon e Kanon a de Saga.

Os dois começam a retalhar o corpo de Arkham. Arkham grita de agonia, se contorcendo de dor.

Os dois saltam e desferem golpes de espada em Arkham e atravessam o corpo dele fazendo um corte em formato de X.

Lado a lado, os dois irmãos trocam de espadas. Kanon guarda a espada nas costas e saca suas pistolas girando-as na mão. Quando ele as aponta pra Arkham, ele bate na mão de Kanon com um tentáculo e uma das pistolas vai parar nas mãos de Saga.

Ambos apontam as armas pra Arkham.

-"Eu vou tentar fazer do seu jeito desta vez..."

-"Lembra-se do que costumávamos dizer?"

Os dois ficam apontando as pistolas pra Arkham.

-"Não faça isso!"

-"Jackpot!" Eles ficam de costas um para o outro e dizem ao mesmo tempo. Em seguida eles disparam duas balas concentradas de energia demoníaca que atingem Arkham explodindo seu corpo.

(_**Nota do autor:**__ "Jackpot" é um termo inglês utilizado em jogos de azar, principalmente os caça-níqueis. Significa tirar a sorte grande e ganhar o prêmio máximo. O termo é relacionado aquela lenda irlandesa do duende no fim do arco-íris com um pote de ouro e tudo mais. Dante diz essa frase em todos os jogos antes de estourar os miolos do último chefe se não me engano... XD_)

-"Eu tenho o verdadeiro poder de Sparda!" Arkham diz enquanto seu corpo se disfaz.

-"Muito sem classe para suas últimas palavras..." Saga diz e joga a pistola de volta pra Kanon.

De repente, quando o corpo de Arkham desaparece, eles vêm a espada de seu pai flutuando no ar junto dos dois pingentes. Os artefatos caem por um buraco dimensional aberto no centro da arena.

Kanon e Saga correm imediatamente e saltam no buraco tentando pegar os objetos.

Saga pega um pingente. Kanon pega outro. Quem pegará Force Edge? A espada do Cavaleiro Sparda?

Continua...

(_**Nota do Autor:**__ Youtube. Devil May Cry 3 – Mission 19 _

_Before, Middle and After Arkham battle (End). Assistam os três vídeos. São fodas._)


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaymer: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pretencem. Eles pertencem ao Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Sério. Nadinha mesmo...**

Capítulo final! Mais uma fic terminada! Aêeee!

**Capítulo 20 – Devils Never Cry...**

**-Mundo humano-**

Liz caminha até o topo da torre observando o portal vermelho no céu. De repente, Arkham cai do céu gritando e se estatela no chão.

-"Por que? Como eu pude..." Arkham balbucia. -"Eu me tornarei um deus..." Ele se arrasta pelo chão, deixando uma trilha de sangue no chão. -"Ninguém aqui pode me deter..."

Liz se coloca na frente dele.

-"Mas que surpresa..." Ela sussurra. -"aqui estava eu procurando por você, e olhe só, você veio até mim..." Ela aponta uma arma pra ele.

-"Elizabeth..."

-"Nunca mais, me chame assim de novo... minha mãe era a única pessoa que podia dizer meu nome!"

-"Espere, por favor! … Você quer mesmo atirar em mim? Você consegue atirar em mim? Seu próprio pai?"

Liz continua em silêncio.

-"O que eu fiz de errado?" Ele grita. -"Até o heróico Sparda sacrificou uma mulher pra se tornar uma lenda! Eu sonhei em me tornar um deus! E eu sacrifiquei, um mísero ser humano por esta razão. Só isso... Foi realmente tão terrível? Eu tenho negócios inacabados a cuidar... Ajude-me Elizabeth..."

-"Elizabeth morreu há muito tempo atrás... Meu nome é Ifreet... Adeus pai..."

-"Nãaa..."

(_**Nota do autor:**__ Essa cena eu tive de adaptar. Dante vive chamando a Mary de "Lady", que significa "moça". "Nãaaaao diiiiiga..." Anyways. A frase original ficaria: "Mary morreu há muito tempo atrás. Meu nome é Lady!" Eu coloquei dessa forma pra fazer algum sentido com o nome da fic_)

O barulho de balas ecoa pelo ar, abafando o grito de Arkham. Liz continua puxando o gatilho mesmo após as balas terem acabado. Ela cambaleia para trás e senta no chão incrédula de ter finalmente conseguido matar o homem que odiava.

-"Haha... Hahaha... HAHAHAHAHA!" Liz começa a chorar e sua risada quase imediatamente se transforma em lágrimas. Pois ela se dá conta de que após conseguir sua vingança, nada realmente mudou. A dor continua lá. Sem jamais desaparecer.

-"E eu aqui pensando que não ia chorar..." Ela diz cheia de tristeza.

**-Mundo demoníaco-**

Kanon e Saga caem em uma espécie de caverna subterrânea por onde corre um rio. Entre eles cai a espada Force Edge.

Os dois correm até a espada, mas é Saga que a clama.

-"Entrege-me isso..." Saga diz olhando pro pingente na mão de Kanon.

-"Nem pensar. Você tem o seu." Kanon esconde o pingente.

-"Bom, eu quero o seu também..." Saga prepara a espada pro combate.

-"O que você vai fazer com todo esse poder heim? Não importa o quanto tente, você nunca será como nosso pai."

-"Você está perdendo tempo!" Saga se enfurece e ataca Kanon. Kanon e Saga desferem golpes de espada e um segura a lâmina do outro com a mão.

-"Nós somos os filhos de Sparda! Dentro de cada um de nós, flui seu sangue..." Kanon diz contendo a força de Saga. -"mas mais importante, flui sua alma!" Kanon empurra Saga pra trás. -"E minha alma me diz... Que quer detê-lo!"

-"Hahahahahaha... Infelizmente nossas almas estão em jogo, irmão... Eu. Preciso. De mais. Poder!"

-"E pensar que deveríamos ser gêmeos..."

-"Gêmeos... Certo..."

Kanon começa a correr em direção a Saga, atirando com Ebony & Ivory. Saga gira sua espada bloqueando as balas como sempre. Em seguida ele leva a espada à bainha e saca a espada de seu pai.

Ele desaparece diante dos olhos de Kanon e ressurge atrás dele. Kanon esquiva um golpe no último segundo que com certeza teria decepado sua cabeça.

Os dois começam a trocar golpes de espada. Saga intercalando seus ataques com sua Yamato e a Force Edge. A espada de seu pai. Kanon é golpeado no peito, atirado pra cima e socado no chão pela espada do próprio pai.

-"Você não te chance contra esta espada Kanon... Desista!"

-"Acha que eu fiquei sentado o dia todo é? Eu tenho mais de um ás na manga Saga!" Kanon perfura o peito de Saga com a sua espada. Em seguida ele começa a desferir golpes de espada consecutivos em Saga.

Saga rebate a espada de Kanon com um soco e passa por ele em supervelocidade desferindo um golpe retalhador de Yamato.

-"Morra..." Saga diz enquanto Kanon cai sangrando no chão. Saga se vira pra ele e saca Force Edge. -"Preparado pra morrer?"

Saga é golpeado por um chute pelas costas e cai na água. Quando ele se levanta. Tem dois Kanons diante de si.

-"Mas... Como isso é possível?"

-"Pois é... Sobre aquele às na manga..."

Os dois Kanons partem pra cima de Saga. Saga saca as duas espadas e começa a trocar golpes com os Kanons. Saga sofre um corte pelas costas e cai de joelhos. O outro Kanon usando Beowulf dá um murro no rosto dele que o atira longe.

-"Ótimo... Façamos do seu jeito..." Saga se enfurece e seu corpo começa a emitir energia maligna. -"Seus últimos minutos chegaram Kanon!"

Saga explode em energia transformando-se em demônio. Sua velocidade cresce exponencialmente. Ele desaparece diante dos olhos de Kanon e o atravessa com Force Edge. Em seguida ele retira a espada de Kanon sem qualquer gentileza e começa a castigar Kanon com ela. A sombra do irmão desaparece. Kanon se transforma em demônio também.

Os dois voltam a trocar golpes de espada. Mas Saga salta pra trás, guardando a Force Edge nas costas e preparando a Yamato. Ele começa a fazer saques de espada rápidos e embainhar novamente a espada após cada ataque.

Apesar da distância ele conseguia cortar tudo em sua vista com estes múltiplos golpes. Em seguida ele começa a se movimentar rapidamente por todos os lados tentando atingir Kanon que corria alucinadamente pelo rio tentando evitar ser fatiado em pedaços.

Mas Saga consegue alcançar Kanon. E quando está prestes a desferir um golpe de espada que partiria o irmão ao meio, Kanon estala os dedos e o tempo paralisa. Agora é Saga que perde Kanon de vista, pouco antes de retornar a sua forma original.

Kanon aproveita a chance para casticgar Saga com a barra tripla de gelo, Cerberus. Saga deflete o golpe de Kanon novamente e desfere um golpe de Yamato que atira Kanon pro alto. Saga salta no ar e desfere um golpe que bate Kanon no chão e antes que Kanon pudesse se levantar ele é estocado por force edge novamente sendo atirado no rio e parando longe.

-"O que foi Kanon? Poder demais pra você? Entregue-me seu pingente e eu prometo matá-lo bem rápido!" Saga concentra poder na Force Edge e a joga contra kanon. A espada levita e sai girando no ar, tentando cortar Kanon, mas ele saca Agni e Rudra e invoca uma ventania de fogo que rebate a Force Edge.

-"Você não se cansa da própria voz, seu infeliz? Eu à cansei dela! E não gosto de quem tem uma boca maior que a minha!"

Em seguida ele corre até Saga e começa a castigar o irmão. Saga defende o último golpe, desarma Kanon atirando as espadas longe e passa por ele desferindo vários golpes com Yamato.

-"Seus truques patéticos já acabaram?"

-"Sabe a água que você tá pisando?" Kanon salta, invoca Nevan e começa a tocar a guitarra com toda a força em pleno ar. Uma tempestade elétrica cai sobre Saga torturando-o. E eletricidade demoníaca intensificada por água, prova ser algo mais do que Saga parece capaz de suportar.

Kanon cai no chão e joga Nevan longe. Em seguida ele saca Rebellion novamente. Os dois se transformam em demônio e se encaram.

-"Maldição Kanon! Eu preciso do poder de meu pai! Ele é meu! E eu o mereço!"

-"Esqueça! Você nunca chegará aos pés dele!"

Os dois voltam a trocar golpes de espada. Eles parecem borrões correndo de um lado pro outro, suas lâminas se chocando com força total. Faíscas voando por todos os lados.

Até que Kanon começa a superar a velocidade de Saga. Esquivando seus golpes e contra-atacando. Saga começa a perder muito sangue até que por fim cai de joelhos.

Ambos retornam a forma original.

-"Estou... Sendo derrotado?" Saga sussurra pra si mesmo.

-"Qual o problema? Isso é tudo que pode fazer? Levante-se... Você pode fazer melhor do que isso..."

Saga se levanta com toda sua força.

-"O portal para o mundo humano está fechando Kanon... Por que os amuletos foram separados..."

-"Vamos acabar com isso Saga... Eu tenho de pará-lo... Mesmo que isto signifique matá-lo!"

Saga e Kanon se preparam e correm em direção um ao outro. Saga grita de ódio e desfere os dois passam um pelo outro se golpeando. A espada de Kanon rasga o estômago de Saga.

O sangue de Saga se espalha pelo rio. Saga perde o equilíbrio e cai de joelhos no chão, largando Fore Edge e o pingente. Mas ele imediatamente pega o pingente de volta e se coloca de pé.

Kanon guarda a sua espada rebellion nas costas.

-"Ninguém pode ter isto Kanon... É meu... Pertence a um filho de Sparda..."

Kanon observa Saga caminhando cada vez mais para a beira do abismo, onde o rio termina. Kanon corre para segurar o irmão, mas ele saca Yamato e aponta para o pescoço de Kanon.

-"Deixe-me e parta... Se não quiser ficar preso no mundo demoníaco... Eu vou ficar... Este é o lar de nosso pai..."

Saga se atira pra trás. Kanon tenta pegá-lo, mas Saga faz um leve corte em sua mão e cai no abismo escuro. Kanon pega a espada do pai e parte.

(Eu disse que ia incluir o fim do jogo em um cap separado, mas whatever... Vamos terminar isso logo... Esse final é foda!)

Liz estava no centro devastado da cidade, olhando toda a destruição causada pela torre e pelos demônios liberados por seu pai.

Ela se assusta com um barulho atrás de si e vê Kanon chegando com sua bazuca apoiada nos ombros.

-"Que confusão..." Kanon resmunga. -"Ainda está aqui?"

-"Eu vou precisar disso de volta..." Liz pede a bazuca. Kanon faz que vai entregar, mas retrocede.

-"Sem cobranças tardias eu espero..."

-"Vou pensar no caso..."

Kanon entrega a bazuca. Os dois caminham um pouco e observam o tempo cinzento.

-"Nós devemos ficar bem por enquanto..." Kanon diz. -"Mas tenho certeza de que voltarão em breve... Muito em breve..."

Liz olha para Kanon.

-"Você está chorando?"

-"É só a chuva..."

-"A chuva já parou..."

-"Demônios nunca choram..."

-"Entendo... Talvez, em algum lugar, até um demônio pode chorar quando perde um ente querido. Não acha?"

-"Talvez..."

-"Falando nisso..." Liz saca uma pistola e dispara três vezes. Ela alveja três demônios de capuz preto que saltavam sobre eles carregando foices. -"Parece que vamos estar ocupados por um tempo..."

-"Bom, manda ver..." Kanon ajeita seu casaco afastando a barra com as mãos. -"Eu amo isto... É disto que eu vivo!" Ele saca as pistolas, girando-as nos dedos e aponta pros demônios. -"E eu sou absolutamente louco por isso!" Ele diz sorrindo.

Os sons de tiros ecoam pela cidade enquanto os dois amigos começam a exterminar os demônios restantes.

**-Dias depois-**

"_O que aconteceu depois?_

_Nada na verdade... Nós cuidamos de todos os demônios restantes e foi só isso..._

_Eu ainda tenho um trabalho a fazer que está longe de terminar... Que é eliminar até o último demônio... Eu preciso ter certeza de que monstros como meu pai, nunca mais apareçam de novo..._

_E ele prometeu me ajudar a caçar os demônios... Mesmo ele sendo parte demônio também..._

_Mas agora, eu me dei conta de que existem humanos tão maus quanto qualquer demônio... E também demônios gentis e compassivos neste universo..._

_Pelo menos eu encontrei um suposto demônio que é capaz de derramar lágrimas por aqueles que ama..._

_É o bastante pra eu acreditar nele..."_

Kanon observa a fachada de sua loja renovada. Agora trajando roupas mais elegantes como um terno vermelho, sem gravatas sob um sobre tudo vermelho. Luvas e botas de couro.

Ele entra em seu escritório, onde há algumas peças de decoração, lembretes de suas caçadas a demônios. Suas luvas de couro surradas e cortadas jogadas sobre a mesa. Ele vê a cadeira caída no chão, a ergue com um chute e se senta nela apoiando os pés na mesa e as mãos na nuca.

-"Agora eu posso começar meu negócio..."

"_Ah... Falando de um demônio gentil... Ele finalmente decidiu um nome pra sua loja... Ele levou um bom tempo pra escolher um..."_

O telefone toca e Kanon bate o pé na mesa, fazendo o telefone pular em sua mão.

"_Quer saber o nome?_

_Ifreet May Cry..."_ Dizem as palavras em neon sobre a porta do escritório de Kanon.

**The End!**

Ufa! Mais uma fic muito divertida que acabei de escrever! Espero que tenham gostado! Beijos e Abraços do Ikarus!

Metal Ikarus... Signing off...


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaymer: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pretencem. Eles pertencem ao Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Sério. Nadinha mesmo.**

Ok... Alguém mais precisa de provas de que eu estou desesperado por férias? Eu tinha planejado fazer essa fic em 20 episódios... 1 pra cada missão do jogo e incluir o final... Mas aí pensei... Quem sabe não seria melhor incluir o final num capítulo separado?

Ah dane-se... São quase 3 da manhã... Tô aqui sem fazer nada... Vamos acabar logo com isso... Quero incluir a cena do Vergil que e bem bacana e explica muita coisa da história do DMC1 (e do 4 que se passa logo após o 3 se não me engano...)

Mas aí quando dá 3:00 da manhã, eu lembro de incluir a cena? Nãaaaaaaooo... Eu sou forçado a escrever mais um capítulo pra incluir três linhas...

"Nando... Por que você não simplesmente inclui esse Epílogo no último Capítulo e atualiza ele?"

Por que assim, vocês leitores não são notificados disso... u.u

E eu costumava chamar meu computador velho de Pé de Pano... Mas parece que o cérebro não está acompanhando o computador novo... Atualiza! Aperta o F5!

Ok... Estou como diz a Lune... "Pensando pelo teclado". Hora de parar, responder as reviews de Pure-Petit e terminar essa fic logo... u.u

Pure-Petit-Chan: Eu procurarei os livros. Embora eu não tenha força de ler coisas muito longas no computador. Livros convencionais não me causam este efeito. Será que o autor destes e-books não se interessa em publicá-los não?

Enfim... Como você já deve ter visto no capítulo 20, ele morreu mesmo. Desta vez foi pra sempre.

E por fim... Os pensamentos no fim eram sim da Liz. Esse final é fantástico. É uma das razões de DMC3 ser um dos meus jogos favoritos de todos os tempos.

Embromation resolvida... Vamos ao Epílogo...

**Epílogo – O Rei da Escuridão...**

Saga estava caído num lugar onde o chão era coberto de sangue, havia tumulos, ruinas e estátuas quebradas por todos os lados. Ele se levantava aos poucos, apoiado na espada. Sua respiração, fraca e arfando.

Ele olha pro alto e vê três pontos luminosos vermelhos, crepitando energia e formando um triângulo.

-"Será divertido lutar contra o Príncipe das trevas... Se meu pai conseguiu..." Saga saca a espada. -"Eu devo ser capaz de conseguir também!"

saga corre em direção ao inimigo...

Agora sim... The End...

Metal Ikarus... Signing off... Finally!

Pra quem nunca jogou DMC e não entende o que se passou... Eu mesmo nunca joguei o DMC1. Só o 2 (sim! Eu comprei o 2! Não é tão legal...), o 3 (O melhor de todos) e um pouco do 4 (Nelo? WTF?)...

Mas eu já procurei saber da história... Vergil (O Saga aqui nessa fic) tentou peitar Mundus, o Imperador do mundo demoníaco que foi derrotado pelo Cavaleiro Sparda. E ele se deu mau, pois Mundus se apossou dele e ele se tornou um dos vilões de DMC1. Nelo Angelo. Que é derrotado por Dante (O Kanon dessa fic) e acaba revelando ser o irmão gêmeo que pensava-se estar morto.

Enfim... Estou contando esse Spoiler, por que creio que não escreverei mais fics deste tipo, a menos que haja muitos pedidos. Sei que Pure-Petit-chan sempre lê, mas essa deve ter sido minha fic mais menos aceita pelo público. E isso não aconteceu nem com Mythology. Então, como tenho fics pendentes pra escrever (pimentel já me arrumou trabalho de escrever outra fic de Extreme e não estou falando de Exodus) Ifreet May Cry será colocado em "hold" por tempo indeterminado.

Mas se algum dia eu decidir dar continuação a isso aqui, espero que até lá vocês esqueçam do Spoiler que revelei aqui.

Acho que isso era tudo que precisava de dizer. Beijos e Abraços do Ikarus.

Tchau...


End file.
